


Казарма с исписанной стеной

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Барнс знает цену свободе. Дорого за нее заплатив, он сам выбирает сторону, на которой воевать, новых друзей и время возвращения к Капитану. Он приходит однажды, но вспоминает гораздо позднее и далеко не все, но кому это может помешать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Он приходит. Он вспоминает.

**Author's Note:**

> Истории, подсмотренные в замочную скважину.

В этом мире Капитан Америка повсюду: он следит за тобой с листовок в транспорте, значков детей, фанатской символики. Его обтянутый голубыми лосинами зад не печатают разве что на туалетной бумаге, хотя в последнем Джеймс сомневается: умудрились же они сделать его принт на трусах. Мысль, что покупать их было совсем не обязательно, посетила Джеймса уже в норе, заставляя почувствовать себя идиотом, но Джеймс утешился, что городскому сумасшедшему можно.  
В его убежище Капитана особенно много - он красуется на выщербленной кружке, заношенной футболке, брошенной в угол серой толстовке, смотрит с доски памяти: совсем тощий и неприлично раскаченный, почти голый и наглухо забранный в приличную военную форму старого образца. Под каждой фотографией даты и комментарии, написанные по-русски. Их всего два: "pomnyu" и "ne pomnyu". Последних гораздо больше.  
Джеймс вспоминает: медленно, не все, путая действительность с желаниями. Блуждая во тьме, он изучил жизнь сержанта Барнса по всем возможным источникам и хочет оказаться им - Барнс ему симпатичен, чувства капитана к нему удобны. Но теперь сомневается в каждой вспышке памяти - сознание умеет играть шутки с хозяином, может убедить принять за истину то, что тебя устраивает. Последнее было бы проще, но Джеймс откуда-то знает, что никогда не искал легких путей.  
Жить в этом мире он приспосабливается пугающе быстро: ГИДРА просчиталась, дав ему слишком много навыков. Прятаться от бывших своих было даже легче, чем от чужаков. Джеймс знал, где можно залечь на дно, координаты баз, на которых можно провести техобслуживание руки. И контакты половины нанимателей в городе - всего пара заданий сопровождения, и вот уже в кармане весело шуршит наличка, которой достаточно для прозябания на илистом дне и поисков.  
Он приходит к Романовой первой. Та его ждет - она тщится ощериться ножами и защититься, но Джеймс не хочет поддаваться ей. Бой длится считанные секунды, после чего он опускает ее, закованную в наручники, на кровать, и пару мгновений смотрит. У него есть от силы полминуты прежде, чем она освободится и попробует сбежать. Он тратит их рационально:  
\- Я выбираю сторону, - сообщает он по-русски. - И потенциал вашей меня устраивает больше.  
Наташа перестает дергаться - уже освободила руки. Хорошая девочка. Джеймс еще не все помнит, но когда-то он думал об этой шпионке именно так.  
\- Продолжай, - предлагает Наташа.  
Она не принимает правила и говорит по-английски, но Джеймс слишком давно играет в шпиона, чтобы отдать ей инициативу. Он продолжает так же, по-русски:  
\- Мне нужна информация.  
\- Загляни в сеть, - усмехается Наташа. - Мы слили туда все. Больше не надо брать заложников, чтобы узнать про нас.  
\- Не та.  
\- А какая?  
\- Пока не знаю. Капитан ищет меня?  
Наташа пожимает плечами, и Джеймс кладет ей на стол потрепанную копию дела, взятого в одно из посещений бывшего "дома".  
\- Ты можешь проверить его на подлинность. Можешь поверить мне на слово. Отдай ему. И никогда не говори, что видела меня. Если он узнает - в следующий раз ты увидишь меня в рядах противника. Как думаешь, спасет ли тебя капитан от меня?  
В глазах Вдовы он видит привычный отголосок страха. Это хорошо, но почему-то сейчас так не кажется.  
\- У тебя есть выход на Россию?  
\- Вроде того, - неохотно признается Наташа. - А что?  
\- Достань мне "Беломорканала". Эту мерзость с фильтром невозможно курить.  
Когда он уходит, Наташа смеется. Это нравится больше страха в ее глазах.  
Он ищет - себя и тех других, которых не слишком хорошо помнит. Их всего трое, но каждый страшнее Зимнего Солдата хотя бы потому, что изначально хотели убивать. Три цели, которые быстрее найдет Щ.И.Т.  
Он убеждает себя, что это - не проверка. Он не смотрит - использует ли Капитан информацию, вытащенную за распутанные нити, себе во благо. Всем нужно оружие. Всем полезны разработки психов, породивших на свет Зимнего Солдата.  
Только не Капитану. Джеймс потягивает пиво в дешевом баре в Гарлеме, где очень легко скрыться, если знать как. Он глотает омерзительный напиток и курит сигарету, от дыма которой ведет даже привыкшего ко всему бармена. Перед ним на экране мелькают голые женщины, которые открывают рот под песню. Все прерывается на экстренный выпуск новостей.  
Джеймс снова думает, почему американцы все еще зовут это экстренным, а не регулярным. С той частотой, с которой герои крушат их города, пора бы пересмотреть терминологию.  
На экране знакомая квадратная рожа с минимумом информации о ней. Джеймс не помнит кодовое слово или имя. Он - Второй. Парень из колбы по-соседству: страшный, тупой. Мясник, Джеймс его никогда не уважал. Трудная цель.  
Милая девушка в углу экрана комментирует битву. Капитан Америка по другую сторону баррикад. Он выбрал разоружение.  
Он прошел тест? Но ведь Джеймс не тестировал, не так ли?  
Вторым он приходит к Фьюри, чтобы не шагать через голову. Он долго говорит об условиях, о собственной памяти и неготовности всю жизнь провести с психологом. Они сходятся на том, что Джеймс на испытательном сроке под присмотром Капитана.  
Джеймсу кажется, что Фьюри все знал заранее.  
Фьюри кажется, что он все еще может ошибаться, но оно того стоит.  
Третьим он приходит к Капитану. Тот живет в халупе в Вашингтоне - взломать ее и проникнуть не стоит труда, но Джеймс почему-то выбирает обычную дорогу. Он поднимается по лестнице, давит на кнопку звонка. Капитан открывает не сразу, да так и застывает на пороге, чуть не проглотив зубную щетку:  
\- Бфаки? - тихо шипит он.  
\- Джеймс. Ты должен знать - я почти ничего не помню. Женщину в платье в горошек, которую звал матерью. Тощего пацана с крышкой от мусорного бака, которого вечно бьют. Я пришел к тебе не потому, что скучал. Потому что не хочу драться против вас. А ты - мое условие, выдвинутое Фьюри. К тому же ты удобен. Прямо сейчас.  
Капитан кивает так быстро, что Джеймсу кажется - он даже не понял, что сказали. Попроси сейчас Джеймс прыгнуть в окно - наверное, прыгнул бы. Без щита. Хорошо, что он - славный парень, наверное. Он не собирается о таком просить.  
\- Я убийца и шпион с руками по локоть в крови. И я собираюсь жить тут. Это нормально?  
\- Это самое нормальное, что со мной случалось в последние пару месяцев, - выдыхает Стив, догадавшись, наконец, вытащить изо рта зубную щетку. - Ты сказал Фьюри?  
\- Фьюри. Я уже решил все свои проблемы, так что оставь комплекс няньки за порогом. Я взрослый гордый мальчик, на шее сидеть не собираюсь.  
\- А, да... конечно.  
\- Ну, если только самую малость. Чуть-чуть. У меня заблокировали счета - второе условие. Полная финансовая подконтрольность. Купишь мне у Романовой блок "Беломорканала".


	2. Ремонт.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно:  
> https://instagram.com/p/z2eIdsLFEV/?taken-by=the_life_of_bucky_barnes

Большинство решений, принятых Стивом и Джеймсом, были негласными - оба не рассматривали вариант возвращения в Бруклин или покупки дома в престижном районе, обоих тянуло подальше от выставленного напоказ семейного счастья. Район, который привлек их в проспектах риэлтора, был обшарпанным, выпущенным в тех же годах, что и Капитан Америка, и криминальным даже на первый взгляд. Квартира была выбрана без обсуждений - казалось, они просто пришли в старую холостяцкую берлогу и больше не ушли.  
Решение делать ремонт своими силами они не принимали вместе - оба настолько не любили пускать кого-то в свое убежище и привыкли полагаться на себя, что на следующий вечер просто свернули по дороге домой к ближайшему супермаркету и закупились красками, валиками и непонятными приспособлениями из распечатанного Джеймсом списка.  
Клинт их начинания одобрил и прочел целую лекцию, почему не стоит снимать полы сразу во всех комнатах - послушать его, так главной бедой домовитого мужика были инопланетяне и Асгард. Сэм посмеялся, что пенсии нынче не хватает сразу и на покупку квартиры, и на бригаду рабочих. Наташа зачем-то перекрестила их обоих и сказала, что ей будет не хватать славных стариков. В одном друзья по оружию были единодушны: искренне верили, что у Стива и Джеймса это быстро пройдет.  
Ошиблись. Ремонт оказался той панацеей, которая была необходима солдатам, как воздух. В разгромленной квартирке дел было куда больше, чем проблем в городе Нью-Йорк - это не оставляло времени на тревоги и самобичевание. Через пару дней все разговоры в доме свелись к "Джеймс, для покраски потолков придуманы стремянки, не пугай своими трюками соседей" и "Стив, стены не ломают голыми руками, поверь специалисту, хоть перчатки надень". Эти темы помогали наладить мосты куда лучше общих воспоминаний и неловких попыток раскрыть душу, отравлявших первые дни после возвращения Джеймса.  
Не старины Баки из бруклинских трущоб.  
Баки того Стива Роджерса, что проснулся после пребывания во льдах.  
В тот день, когда они закончили ремонт в своей аскетичной спальне, оба почувствовали себя настоящими победителями. Устроившись на узкой кровати военного образца, они рассматривали стену напротив с восторгом мальчишек, сумевших пробраться к окну женской бани незамеченными.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо признался Стив.  
Все еще перепачканный краской тут и там, наставивший синяков, пока они перераспределяли мебель по комнате, Стив выглядел помолодевшим лет на пять, и Джеймсу это нравилось.  
\- Мы с тобой как два обычных клерка, - провозгласил Стив.  
Джеймс усмехнулся, покосился на свою бионическую руку и откликнулся тихо:  
\- Ну, это вряд ли. Ты себя давно в зеркале видел? Или меня.  
\- Ну, мы как два клерка-бодибилдера, - тут же скорректировал мысль Стив.  
\- Ага. Скорее как клерк-бодибилдер и клерк-киборг.  
\- Пусть даже так, - весело фыркнул Стив. - Какое время, такие и клерки.  
\- Наверное, - поддержал его предположение Джеймс и откинулся на локти.  
Физический труд облагораживает самого человека и окружающий его интерьер. Сейчас к удовлетворению должен был примешиваться комфорт. В свою собственную спальню они со Стивом вложили очень много сил и старания. Но что-то скребло, не давало расслабиться и назвать получившееся место уютным. Ну, или хотя бы домом.  
\- Одному мне кажется, что все-таки что-то тут не так? - поинтересовался он у Стива.  
Стив пронзительно вздохнул и откинулся на кровать рядом с ним. Та натужно скрипнула, но выдержала. Найти мебель с металлическим корпусом оказалось непросто, но оно того стоило.  
\- Не одному, - сделал вывод Джеймс.  
\- Может, нам просто не идет роль клерков? - предположил Стив.  
\- Или наоборот.  
Внезапная мысль заставила Джеймса вскинуться. Он поднялся, прошел по комнате, вышел, заглянул в дверь и разразился хохотом. Стив, удивленно наблюдавший за его перемещениями, терпеливо дождался, когда Джеймс будет в состоянии пояснить, что его так развеселило, потому что сам он в их обновленной спальне ничего смешного не видел.  
\- Ну, и?  
\- Да, мы, конечно, как два клерка... в казарме, Стив!  
Стив задумчиво обвел взглядом комнату. Две узкие кровати военного образца, невзрачные однотонные стены, одна из которых полностью свободна от мебели, два окна, забранных жалюзи, суровая тумбочка между кроватями и тяжелый двустворчатый шкаф... между прочим, тоже военного образца. Стив подавился смешком - то ли нервным, то ли усталым. Вскинул взгляд на Джеймса. Тот ухмылялся - совсем как в прошлом, но сейчас ему это шло куда больше. Или раньше слишком занятый спасением мира Стив этого не замечал? Еще один вопрос, на который не найдется ответа.  
\- И что мы будем с этим делать?  
Джеймс пожал плечами, вернулся в нему на кровать, сел рядом и вытянул ноги. Стив подвинулся ближе и коснулся его металлического плеча - ощущать горячей кожей прохладный металл ему нравилось даже сильнее, чем чувствовать знакомый запах и больше не быть в одиночестве.  
\- Наймем специалистов? - Джеймс процедил это настолько недовольно, что Стив только усмехнулся.  
\- А поможет?  
\- Это ведь у нас в мозгах, а, Стив?  
\- Похоже на то, - усмехнулся Стив и толкнул его плечом. - Если, конечно, у нас есть мозги.  
\- У меня точно есть. Беннер подарил мне фото-доказательство! На твой счет есть сомнения, конечно.  
\- Эй!  
Джеймс тихо рассмеялся. Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Они некоторое время просидели бок о бок, вглядываясь в несчастную стену. Затем Стив признался:  
\- А вот теперь она меня бесит.  
\- А меня пугает, - поддержал Джеймс.  
\- М?  
\- Напоминает лабораторию.  
\- Гадость. Мы должны ее победить.  
\- Мы повесим на нее плакат с голой женщиной.  
\- У нас нет плаката с голой женщиной.  
Джеймс закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
\- Эй, как так? Парень, кто ты? Как можно жить без единого плаката с голой женщиной?  
Стив легко пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
\- Ну, я не фанат голых женщин?  
\- Слышала бы тебя Америка. Ну, тогда нам повезло, что у нас есть художник, - Джеймс заговорщически улыбнулся.  
Стив покосился на него непонимающе, а затем просиял.  
\- Понял. Но голую женщину рисовать не буду!  
\- Нарисуй голого себя, - предложил Джеймс.  
Стив возмущенно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Джеймс торжествующей провозгласил, что "заметано", и взялся помогать Стиву переносить банки с остатками краски в спальню.  
\- Палитра не вдохновляет, - признался Стив, рассматривая имеющийся в наличии арсенал.  
\- Ты можешь нарисовать голубого себя. Будет очень... ммм...  
\- Если ты повторишь шуточку Старка, я нарисую тебя с очень, очень, очень маленьким...  
\- Боже, Стиви, ты научился пошлить?!  
\- ... стволом. Ты вообще о чем? - с самым невинным видом поинтересовался Стив.  
Джеймс обмакнул кисточку в краску и вместо ответа размашисто написал на раздражающе казарменной стене алой краской: "О том, что Капитан Америка - старый пошляк!"  
\- Эй, - возмутился было Стив, и вдруг затих.  
Молча уставился на стену. На комнату. Снова на стену. Затем перевел взгляд на Джеймса.  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? - поинтересовался у него Джеймс.  
Стив ухмыльнулся. Обмакнул свою кисточку в голубую краску и написал витиевато и убористо чуть выше каракулей Джеймса: "Мой лучший друг - гений!". Джеймс сунул кисть в ведро с изумрудной краской и яростно написал поперек: "Слышать не хочу про Старка". Стив рассмеялся и изобразил на его надписи штамп "Идиот". Джеймс просиял: "Ты обо мне?". Стив ухмыльнулся и предложил: "А ты догадайся".  
Через пару часов у них почти не осталось краски - только вульгарного золота на донышке. Испачканные с головы до ног, Стив и Джеймс устало сидели на полу, покрывая своими странными письменами оставшуюся полоску над плинтусом.  
"Мне не хватало твоих безумств, Джеймс Барнс". "Я же оставил их тебе". "Без тебя они теряют всякий смысл. Не умирай больше". "Я подумаю". "Идиот". "Мелкий засранец". "Я тоже тебя люблю". "Как брата?" "Не совсем". "Как Баки?" "Определенно нет". "Как друга?" "Определенно, чуть больше". "Ой, ой, для девственника ты слишком... продолжай".

Первым новое слово в дизайне оценил Сэм. На вечеринке в честь новоселья он перепутал двери в туалет и спальню и провел лингвистические раскопки прежде, чем его обнаружил Стив. Встретив его удивленным взглядом, Сэм поинтересовался:  
\- Тебе кто-то подсказал эту идею?  
\- Что?  
\- Твой психолог дал нужную книжку? Может, какие ветераны рассказали?  
\- О чем?  
\- Вот это - что? - начиная догадываться, что это не традиционная доска позитива, поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- В казармах нельзя писать на стенах.  
Сэм молча уставился на Стива, ожидая продолжения туманной мысли. Стив легко пожал плечами и пояснил, окончательно запутав:  
\- Это не казарма. Пойдем, там Тор контрабандную самогонку разливает. Ты обязан это попробовать.


	3. И тогда в меня словно старый демон вселился.

Они редко говорят: Джеймс не любит лишний раз выставлять напоказ свою амнезию, поэтому Стиву чаще всего приходится отдуваться за двоих. Их вечерние разговоры перед сном напоминают исповедь - Стив делится всем, что наболело, Джеймс слушает и наслаждается, злится, расстраивается, пугается - в зависимости от отрезка жизни, который вспоминает Стив.  
Сегодня это дни перед их встречей на мосту. Джеймс не любит этот отрезок времени - он помнит его смазанной кровавой полосой. Он думает попросить Стива не трогать эту историю, но внезапно понимает - ему интересно знать о Стиве все.  
\- И они объявили тебя вне закона, - кивает Джеймс.  
Это он помнит с другой стороны - ему всегда давали всю доступную информацию о цели. Тогда его злило, что Капитана не удалось сломать - его "Баки" выбили Джеймса из равновесия. Теперь он думает с искренним облегчением, что тогда им обоим действительно повезло.  
\- А то. С логичными последствиями. И ведь знаешь, все было в их руках - достаточно было элемента неожиданности. Я же даже не знал. Но они натравили на меня Страйк. Никогда не пойму - о чем думали эти парни, и, главное, чем? То есть представь: тесный лифт, битком забитый знакомыми лицами. Полагалось, что я, командовавший этими парнями на миссиях, должен был не узнать их при галстуках? Или не рассмотреть специальное оборудование, вроде фальшивого кейса с вшитыми наручами?  
Джеймс улыбается уголками губ. Ему не хочется рассказывать Стиву о том, что для ГИДРЫ нормально не запоминать в лица пушечное мясо. Они не учли, что бывают такие дурные командиры, принимающие все слишком близко к сердцу. Джеймс тоже многого не учел - Стив выбивался из общей массы людей их круга.  
\- Ну и вот. Стоим мы, значит, в лифте. И до меня доходит, что они меня за идиота держат. И тогда в меня словно старый демон вселился. Я вспоминаю самые гадкие фразочки, которые слышал на улицах Бруклина, и спрашиваю: ну что, девочки, будем дрочить, или делом займемся?  
\- Погоди-погоди, - перебивает его Джеймс.  
Мысль медленно внедряется в его сознание, перекрывает собой яркие образы. Ему показывали видео драки в лифте - противника надо узнавать по приемам, но там не было звука. Джеймс тогда так и не понял, почему бой начался до срока, и почему бойцы Страйка так ошибались - да они просто были в ярости.  
\- То есть ты, дурья твоя бошка, болтаясь на хрен знает каком этаже в лифте с лучшей опергруппой своей организации, вооруженной до зубов, заметьте, высказал именно это?  
\- Ну, вроде того. Если быть точнее, предложил спустить тем, кто хочет.  
\- То есть ты назвал присланный тебя повязать Страйк девочками? Да еще и поднял тему дрочки?  
\- Я был на адреналине. Это показалось мне хорошей идеей.  
\- Боже... я не помню времена, когда нас избивали в подворотнях бруклинские банды, но уже по ним скучаю, - признается Джеймс.  
И Стив искренне смеется.  
\- Это не смешно, - ворчит Джеймс. - Тебе никто не говорил, что надо сперва думать, а потом говорить? Мне достался в няньки самый неблагоразумный Мститель.  
Стив легко пожимает плечами и признается:  
\- Это вряд ли. Напомни мне рассказать тебе про Тора.  
Джеймс подозрительно косится на него и взвешивает, готов ли он к новой порции информации о парнях, с которыми придется работать. Он никогда не отличался праздным любопытством, но прямо сейчас не может удержаться от вопроса - так ребенок требует анонсированную сказку на ночь:  
\- Ну, и? Напоминаю.  
\- Так вот. Что там лифт. Дело было в Заковии - ну, ты помнишь Заковию. Эту чертову Заковию нам весь мир будет помнить еще много лет...  
Джеймсу всегда казалось, что Стив суховат - он даже беседы ведет, словно раздает команды на построении. Про свою команду он рассказывает эмоционально, активно жестикулирует и расслаблен настолько, что это выбивает из колеи. Джеймсу нравится слушать, но еще больше - смотреть на разом помолодевшего Стива Роджерса, вдруг снявшего броню.  
\- И вот только представь - чертов кусок Заковии в воздухе. Куча гражданских, которых выводят из-под удара. Толпы роботов, единственная цель которых - все мы. Сил все меньше и меньше. И тут просвет. И Тора словно прорывает. Он встает в эту свою божественную позу и заявляет высокомерно: "И это все, на что ты способен?". И из всех щелей - даже из долбаных сортиров, клянусь, на нас ползет орда. Я столько металлолома сроду не видел, а мы часто отдыхали в порту...  
Стив смеется, а Джеймса пробирает дрожь. На словах это действительно смешно - сейчас. Но оказаться рядом в бою Джеймс... нет, не боится - не хочет.  
\- И Старк такой из-за спины: "Ребят, тут всего-то по паре сотен на харю. Кажется, у нас численное преимущество". А Клинт: "И это сделает их победу легендарной". Ну, и после этого ты все еще считаешь, что тебе достался самый неблагоразумный из Мстителей?  
Джеймс красноречиво смотрит на него и ворчит:  
\- Я думаю, что выбрал не ту команду.  
\- Да ладно тебе, зато весело.  
\- Вот это меня и пугает. У вас странные понятия о веселье. Я предпочитаю женщин и танцы.  
\- О, кстати об этом... было у нас как-то столкновение с современными амазонками...  
\- И слышать не хочу. Оставь в моем порушенном мире нетронутым хотя бы образ женщины.  
\- Ладно... но это было весело.  
\- Молчи.  
\- Правда весело.  
\- Стив, я сплю и не слушаю.


	4. Принцесса в башне

В башню Старка Джеймса пускают не сразу: Тони упирается, а он сам не рвется. Джеймсу больше по душе личное пространство и тень, а в неказистом гигантском здании из стекла и металла его не сыскать. Стива это не устраивает, он то и дело норовит вызвать Старка на серьезный разговор, подключить Фьюри, доказать всем, что такое отлучение от одного из зданий организации не логично, не рационально и опасно, но натыкается на суровое неодобрение Джеймса.  
У них негласное правило - каждый сам занимается своими проблемами. Джеймс полагает, что именно это и останавливает Стива от решения вопроса доступа в обход его желания.  
Это тянется долго, как вечер в скучной компании. Через какое-то время Старк почти забывает, почему упирается, а Джеймс - в чем суть спора, но доступа в башню у Джеймса так и нет.  
Все меняется в одночасье - Стиву сильно достается на задании - им всем приходится несладко, но Капитану особенно - и Старк запирает его в своих лабораториях. Джеймс остается один.  
Все бы ничего - он любит одиночество. Но Роджерс где-то там. Без присмотра. А Джеймс тут. Один.  
У двери. У чертовой двери в неприступную башню.  
Если рассуждать здраво - нет никаких причин волноваться по этому поводу. Роджерс - суперсолдат. Он в руках настоящих профессионалов. Его быстро поставят на ноги. А у Джеймса нет никаких поводов проявлять беспокойство - они даже не друзья - пока, уже, сейчас? - просто соседи по комнате.  
Все здравое он давно отморозил.  
Первые полчаса в одинокой квартире Джеймс мечется по единственной спальне раненным зверем. Третий раз запнувшись об одну и ту же тумбочку, Джеймс с ревом переворачивает ее и начинает строить план проникновения в башню.  
Потому что так надо.  
Кому?  
Зачем?  
Слишком много вопросов, сержант. Выполнять.  
Он откидывает мысль о законных методах: конечно, он всегда может подключить Фьюри, но за то время, что тот будет обхаживать Старка, Роджерс успеет не только выздороветь, но и загреметь обратно, подставившись под пули за очередного гражданского.  
Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
Он помнит много паролей агентов, только благодаря этому проникнуть в систему и забрать план башни Старка получается быстро - неприлично быстро. Увы, этой маленькой победой над Старком он не сможет похвастаться никогда. Несколько часов Джеймс тратит на то, чтобы найти слабые места в защите Башни и составить маршрут проникновения в медицинское отделение.  
Добыть снаряжение удается в рекордный срок - через полчаса он обвешан электронными приборами, как рождественская ель, вооружен кошками и даже реактивным ранцем с глушителем.  
Последний квартал до башни он идет пешком, чтобы камеры не засекли машину. Самое слабое место - парковка. Там у камер сразу пять слепых зон, и Джеймс скользит по ним, невидимый Джарвису - настоящий Призрак. Он взбирается по пожарной лестнице до ближайшего балкона и... именно в этот момент его план летит ко всем чертям.  
\- Долго, - сообщает ему Наташа и протягивает руку, предлагая помощь в преодолении последних дюймов до желанной цели. - Я ставила, что принц прибудет к спящей красавице за пару часов. Ты должен мне сотню баксов.  
\- Если быть точнее - мне. Технически, ты мне так и не отдала мою ставку, - вмешивается в ее монолог Тони.  
\- Черт, - ругается по-русски Джеймс.  
И Старк с кривой усмешкой советует:  
\- Только при Роджерсе не выражайся.  
И без того не радужное настроение стремительно летит в Тартар. Джеймс всерьез оценивает шансы вырубить сразу двух супергероев из команды Стива. Конечно, они невелики, но есть.  
\- Лучше пропустите, - советует Наташе и Тони Джеймс.  
Наташа качает головой. Старк с любопытством смотрит на него:  
\- Или что?  
\- Или я пройду сам.  
\- Далеко не уйдешь, - с коронным самодовольством сообщает Старк.  
Джеймс дергает здоровым плечом и сухо отвечает:  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- Это вряд ли, - поднимая руки ладонями к нему, не слишком довольно, но без привычного апломба констатирует Тони. - По крайней мере не сегодня.  
Он кивает, и Наташа протягивает Джеймсу именную карту-пропуск. Джеймс отступает и не торопится ее брать, смотрит с подозрением.  
\- С чего такая щедрость?  
Наташа ухмыляется, а Старк недовольно морщится, забирает со стола ядреного цвета коктейль и делает глоток для храбрости:  
\- Потому что я сегодня добрый? Нет, не веришь? Ну, может потому, что мне надоело видеть твою унылую рожу каждый раз, когда Стив идет на вечеринку? Или потому, что мне нравится твоя задница? Ладно, ладно... просто я не хочу, чтобы Роджерс убежал, теряя тапки, как только очнется. А ты единственный, кто может его остановить. Да черт побери, ты возьмешь этот долбаный пропуск, или нет?  
И Джеймс берет. Он искренне считает, что пропуск изымут в ту минуту, когда Стив выйдет из лазарета. Он ошибается.  
Проходит неделя, а пропуск все еще у него.  
Проходит месяц, и Стив тащит его на первую вечеринку, и никто не против.  
Проходит почти полгода, и Старк, столкнувшись с ним на том самом балконе, интересуется:  
\- И что, ты правда мог бы обойти мою защиту?  
\- Мог.  
\- Легко?  
\- Ну, думаю, пришлось бы повозиться.  
\- Угу. Чисто теоретически - самую малость? Вот как-то так? - Старк разводит руки, словно демонстрирует размеры своей домашней пираньи.  
\- Скорее вот так, - признается Джеймс, и вынуждает его увеличить расстояние между ладонями, превращая пиранью в щуку средних размеров. - Или даже так.  
Вообще-то он точно знает, что это был бы кит - гигантский такой, - но не показывает вида: у Старка и без его комплиментов мания величия.  
\- Круто, - уважительно отзывается Старк, ухмыляется и ядовито цедит. - Столько сил потратить хотел. А просто сказать, что переживаешь, и попросить пустить в лазарет - нет. Вот что мне в вас нравится, пенсионеры, так это ваша ра-ци-о-наль-ность.


	5. Мне бы твои проблемы.

Во всей команде Наташа единственная, с кем он может не задумываясь болтать обо всем - общее прошлое, продырявленный бок и сломанная в порыве страсти рука располагают к откровенности. Конечно, есть еще Стив, но вопросы, которые все чаще посещают голову Джеймса, за утренним чаем не поднимаешь. Нет, конечно, всегда можно между делом ошарашить Стива новостью в духе: "эй, парень, сегодня я видел влажный сон с твоим участием, и у тебя была ohuennaya задница", но что-то подсказывало Джеймсу, что лучше этого не делать: герою Америки только несварения не хватает.  
С Наташей он пересекается редко, а наедине остается еще реже. И каждый раз их беседа начинается одинаково.  
\- Кажется, у меня проблемы со Стивом.  
\- Ох, мне бы твои проблемы, - откликается Наташа и идет за выпивкой.  
Откровения начинаются после второй бутылки водки - и где она ее только берет?  
\- Я мудак, - делится Джеймс.  
\- Это факт, а не проблема, - вздыхает Наташа.  
\- Я хочу капитана Америку.  
\- Хочешь что? - не сразу соображает Наташа.  
Джеймс красноречиво на нее смотрит и показывает характерный жест рукой.  
\- О. Как сказал бы доктор, идешь на поправку.  
\- А?  
\- Коснулся мейнстрима.  
\- А-а-а?  
\- Становишься нормальным. Найди в этом городе хоть кого-то, кто не хочет Капитана Америку.  
\- Резонно, - соглашается Джеймс. - Но это проблема.  
\- Хотеть Капитана Америку?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, это не проблема, парень. Проблемы начнутся, когда Капитан Америка захочет тебя.  
Джеймс замолкает, пытаясь уловить глубокий смысл этой фразы, и понимает, что не хочет думать об этом прямо сейчас.  
\- И все равно это как-то ненормально, - упорствует Джеймс.  
\- Сказал парень, половину жизни проведший в состоянии замороженной котлеты. Мне бы твои проблемы, - вздыхает Наташа, вскрывает две бутылки водки и вручает ему одну, - дорогая группа, он хочет капитана. Ах-ах. А мне вот с парнями не везет. Я их пугаю. От меня все уходят. Вот, даже монстр сбежал.  
\- Снова монстр?  
\- Везет мне на них.  
\- Тоже в криокамеру?  
\- Нет, утопился.  
\- Прогресс, - смеется Джеймс и касается горлышком пузатого бока зажатой в наташиных пальцах бутылки, - попробуй для разнообразия завести отношения с простым обывателем.  
\- А можно и так?  
\- Люди говорят, - ухмыляется Джеймс.  
И Наташа улыбается - чуть криво, натянуто, но куда искреннее, чем за последние несколько месяцев.


	6. Сказка на ночь.

Однажды Джеймс вспоминает то, что не может объяснить - маленькую комнатку, узкую скрипучую кровать, трепещущие на ветру занавеси и приторный запах болезни. Там он, который не он, лежит рядом и промокает влажной марлей пот со лба дохляка. Это похоже на черно-белое фото - у воспоминания нет вкуса, яркости и деталей - только жар кожи под ладонями, холод в сердце и бесконечный ужас возможной потери. Где-то за стеной играет скрипучий граммофон и поет что-то разгульное по-французски. За окном ругаются склочные бабы. Тишину в комнате нарушают только сиплое дыхание и надрывный кашель.  
Он пытается встать, но дохляк хватает его за руку и смотрит этим своим до боли знакомым щенячьим взглядом.  
\- Я мешаю, - шепчет он, который не он. - Слишком близко.  
\- Недостаточно.  
\- Жарко.  
\- Тепло.  
\- Стив, я никуда не денусь, я просто...  
\- Просто...  
Он возвращается обратно, обнимает дохляка за костлявые плечи, и дыхание выравнивается. Он не знает, срываются ли слова с пересохших губ Стива, или их доносит ветер, но запоминает их даже ярче этого черно-белого кино.  
"Ты прогоняешь мои страхи".  
Тихое "Баки" он предпочитает не заметить.  
Он не знает, что делать с этим эпизодом из прошлого - чужого прошлого: не может просто выкинуть из головы, не находит ему места в настоящем. Он держит его - горячий, обжигающий - в ладонях, пока не чувствует запах паленого.  
В тот вечер Стив не приходит домой - его затаскивает на плечах Сэм. Джеймс помогает отвести Стива в душ и выталкивает Сэма прочь - сам обрабатывает каждую ссадину и царапину. Он ругается на трех языках, проклиная чертов Щ.И.Т. и самого Стива за то, что капитану вечно достается.  
Стив отмахивается - вяло и слабосильно. Он шутит, но разбитыми губами убеждать в том, что до свадьбы заживет, трудно. Джеймс буквально перетаскивает его на кровать, укладывает и не дает даже пошевелиться. Стив силится улыбнуться, но Джеймс запрещает.  
Стив засыпает и мечется по кровати - после трудных заданий им часто снятся собственные ошибки, и они хуже кошмаров. Стив зовет - Джеймс не может разобрать кого именно, но хочет думать, что его.  
Это нелогично - как почти все, что связано со Стивом.  
"Ты прогоняешь мои страхи", - шепчет ему ветер из черно-белой кинохроники.  
И Джеймс присаживается на край кровати. Стив продолжает метаться в полубреду. Джеймс касается пальцами его руки. Стив вздыхает глубже и затихает. Джеймс ложится рядом и неловко опускает руку поперек живота Стива. Тот стонет от легкой боли. Джеймс меняет положение и завороженно наблюдает, как Стив успокаивается. Остаток ночи Стив спит, как убитый, а Джеймс почему-то совсем не может уснуть.  
Он закрывает глаза только под утро, а открывает уже когда солнце в зените. Стив лежит рядом. О том, что вчера он грозился переехать в царство Аида, напоминает только кровоподтек на скуле. Джеймс касается его пальцами, спросонья туго отделяя черно-белый чужой мир от цветного своего.  
Стив должен быть возмущен, но выглядит довольным.  
Он улыбается и тихо произносит:  
\- Доброе утро.  
Джеймс смотрит на него растеряно, а потом разражается тирадой на трех языках, общий смысл которой сводится к тому, что утро можно назвать каким угодно - не добрым. Он рычит про костюм, который слишком яркий, про броню, которой не достаточно. Про то, что щит - не оружие, а переломанные ребра - это не шутки, даже если ты суперсолдат.  
Стив слушает его со своей проклятой блаженной улыбкой, а затем повторяет:  
\- Оно доброе, Джеймс.  
И ему привычно нельзя не поверить.  
Джеймсу кажется, что этот эпизод останется в сегодняшней ночи - соседи не спят в одной кровати. Он уверен, что это нормально - не обсуждать происшедшее, словно ничего не было - ведь ничего не было. Вместо этого вечером он почему-то не может уснуть - слушает, как тихо стонет на своей кровати Стив. Терпения Джеймса хватает на полчаса. Он крадется к чужой кровати, как вор. Он убеждает себя, что утром уйдет раньше, чем Стив проснется - это ведь просто безопасное снотворное.  
Он просыпается, когда Стив уже приготовил свой отвратительный полезный завтрак.  
На следующую ночь ему не оставляют выбора - к тому моменту, как Джеймс выходит из душа, кровати уже сдвинуты и превращены в одну полуторку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что это выглядит ненормально? - интересуется Джеймс у Стива.  
Тот легко пожимает плечами. В своей пижаме с чертовым бурым медведем в папахе - почему папахе? - Стив должен выглядеть смешно, но неестественно хорош, настолько, что это ослабляет бдительность и губит на корню любое сопротивление.  
\- Да, белье и правда странное. Но другого нет. Завтра купим что-нибудь менее...  
Стив осматривает голубое полотно в пестрый цветочек, и Джеймс нервно смеется. Этот разговор такой же странный, как все, что сейчас происходит.  
\- Мы не дети. Два мужика не спят вместе в одной кровати.  
\- Технически... - начинает Стив.  
И Джеймс понимает, что сейчас услышит одну из самых занудных лекций об истории ЛГТБ или человечества в целом. Он слишком устал и хочет спать, чтобы тратить драгоценные часы на лекции Стива.  
\- Лучше сказку.  
\- Что?  
\- Лучше расскажи мне сказку на ночь. Про этих твоих... которые съезжали с Альп на заднице.  
\- Ненавижу Альпы, - бормочет Стив.  
И Джеймс согласно кивает - он тоже не питает любви к горам - любым. Джеймс ложится на свою половину кровати, и это самое естественное из всего, что он делал за последнее время. Откинувшись на подушки, Джеймс рассматривает трещину на потолке и думает, что никогда не был так... счастлив?  
\- Тогда просто поучи меня жизни. Ничто не усыпляет лучше, чем твои занудные речи про правильное питание, вред курения и...  
\- Когда ты стал таким невыносимым, мистер Барнс?  
\- Кто знает. Наверное, когда мне прицепили эту руку - поверь, это она тяжелая, а не я - раскормленный.  
\- Дурак, я не о том...  
\- Вот-вот. Ты не о том. Расскажи мне сказку, Стив.  
\- Я не знаю сказок.  
\- Врешь. Ты знаешь как минимум одну. В старом Бруклине жили-были два друга: тощий задохлик и классный парень, который вел себя чертовски странно.  
\- Нет, она начиналась не так. В старом Бруклине жили-были два друга: маленький, но гордый художник и его друг, которого все считали хулиганом...  
\- Он был таким? - интересуется Джеймс.  
\- Нет. Он был настоящим героем.  
\- Дай угадаю, только сам об этом не подозревал?  
\- Да сейчас. Он знал об этом лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Такого заносчивого героя надо было поискать.  
\- Мне не нравится эта сказка.  
\- Зато она нравится мне. Ты сам напросился. Так вот, и друг, которого все считали хулиганом...


	7. Колористика.

Джеймс искренне считает Старка безответственным извращенцем - конечно, он способен оценить выгодно подчеркнутые формой контуры тела Стива, но это же не одежда для гей-бара. Ему кажется, что с каждым разом броня Стива все более и более яркая.  
Стив этого словно не замечает. Он приходит в комнату в новой форме, красуется и непременно спрашивает:  
\- Как тебе?  
\- Отвратительно! - ворчит Джеймс.  
\- Да? А девчонки из аналитического говорили, что мне идет.  
\- Да, конечно! Тебе чертовски идет, боевой капитан. В этой порнографии ты мечта любого снайпера.  
Стив всегда все понимает так, как удобно ему. Иногда Джеймсу начинает казаться, что он просто прикидывается.  
\- О, Джеймс. Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
Стив улыбается, и эту улыбку не видел никто, кроме Джеймса. Стив одновременно соблазняет и отталкивает, дразнит и лучится счастьем. У Джеймса нет иммунитета к такому.  
\- Я скорее мечта любого! - заявляет Стив и снова вертится перед Джеймсом.  
Форма ладно облегает тело, подчеркивает играющие под плотной тканью мышцы, и у Джеймса пересыхает во рту.  
\- Я не о том, кретин! - возмущается он. - Это полное наплевательство на правила безопасности! По тебе только слепой промажет!  
Стив усмехается еще шире, подходит и нависает, шепчет, согревая губы Джеймса дыханием:  
\- Наш слепой не мажет, я слышал.  
Джеймс даже не сразу соображает, что имеет в виду Стив: герои не из их команды Джеймса интересуют мало. Шутка доходит до него пару поцелуев спустя. Он брыкается и ворчит:  
\- Боже, я связался с кучкой фриков. Сними это немедленно и отнеси Старку! Пусть придумает что-то менее броское.  
\- Снять. Все. И в таком виде отнести?  
\- Ты невыносим, - бормочет Джеймс, напрягается и опрокидывает его, долго смотрит в глаза, ворчит устало, - почему ты такой безответственный? Это ведь твоя безопасность. Ты не бессмертный. Тебе не может везти вечно.  
\- Не может. Но у меня есть ты. Ты всегда меня прикроешь.  
Стив улыбается своей коронной "только для тебя" улыбкой, и Джеймс сдается. Он сильно пожалеет об этом в бою, но прямо сейчас кто откажет Стиву Роджерсу?


	8. 3D.

Они проводят не так много времени вместе. Чем больше Фьюри доверяет Джеймсу, тем реже они со Стивом пересекаются на заданиях и в редкие выходные дни. Джеймс - шпион от дьявола, дитя ночи, а эта ниша в сработавшейся команде Капитана уже занята Романовой. Стив - командир, предпочитающий не прятаться в тени.  
Первое время Джеймсу кажется, что это - начало конца. Очень скоро он убеждается, что сильно ошибся: Стив так и не просит его съехать, даже не намекает, что каждому пора идти своей дорогой. Джеймс думает, что скажет это сам - может, в эти выходные, или следующие, но медлит, а потом ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет лишаться редких встреч.  
Они проводят больше пары часов вместе только в выходные. Эти совместные дни всегда проходят по одному и тому же графику. Стив готовит завтрак - всегда что-то жутко невкусное, но очень полезное. Затем они бегают в парке - Джеймс предпочел бы поваляться в кровати в обнимку с комиксами про Капитана Америку, но мысль отпускать Стива в этом его костюме модели "мечта шоколадного извращенца" в одиночку кажется очень плохой. Остаток дня они ведут неравную битву с неловким молчанием: иногда Стив рисует (шелест бумаги умиротворяет, и это любимое время Джеймса), иногда помогает Джеймсу чистить оружие и проверять крепежи на бесчисленных кошках и шпионских приспособлениях, чаще они включают телевизор и смотрят, негромко обсуждая прошедшие порознь дни. Они почти всегда говорят о выполненных заданиях, словно в их жизни нет ничего, кроме войны. Это очень странные и неправильные выходные: так считают все вокруг. Особенно в этом упорствует Романова. Джеймс однажды спрашивает у Стива - нормально ли тратить редкие минуты отдыха на прозябание дома с ленивым убийцей? Стив улыбается и говорит, что в их жизни нет ничего нормального, и Джеймса это устраивает.  
Все меняется постепенно. Джеймс не знает причин - то ли медленно возвращающаяся память толкает его на приключения, то ли беспокойная натура. Однажды он вспоминает о том, что Стив любил ходить в кино.  
Мелкий, тощий, совсем не похожий на парня, с которым он живет сейчас. Вот именно это недоразумение проводило в темных залах больше времени, чем Джеймс с дамами.  
Джеймс думает, что такие предпочтения не меняются. Он задается вопросом - почему Стив не ходит в кино теперь? Ему кажется, что ответ найти очень просто. А еще, что он ему не понравится. Стив любил ходить в кино с Баки?  
Баки - незримая тень за плечом мальчишки, которого он вспоминает. Джеймс мало ассоциирует его с собой, но часто задается вопросом - а Стив? Он говорит, что все в порядке. Что знает - Баки больше нет, его похоронили в сорок четвертом, но иногда смотрит почти как дохляк.  
Джеймс - человек дела. Он устает думать об этом через пять минут - гуглит ближайший к их дому кинотеатр и покупает на обратном пути два билета. Если быть точнее, билетов целых двенадцать - дохляк любил фильмы про войну, а в это время их не крутят. Сегодня им доступны только мультик про каких-то тропических пингвинов, несколько романтических комедий, ужастик и фильм про Бэтмена. Джеймс предпочел бы последний - остальные афиши навевают на него сонливость, но оставляет право выбора Стиву.  
Он не знает, как приглашают в кино мужчин, поэтому просто вручает билеты Стиву и, даже не раздеваясь, ставит перед фактом:  
\- У тебя десять минут на выбор. Позднее сеансов не было.  
Стив растеряно молчит, крутит билеты в руках, а затем переспрашивает:  
\- Мы идем в кино?  
\- Наверное, - уже не так уверен Джеймс.  
Идея казалась ему хорошей, но теперь он думает, что стоило бы спросить: у Стива никогда нет планов на вечер (вдруг конец света, а Стив не готов?), но вдруг именно сегодня...  
\- Да, конечно. Мы идем в кино, - торопливо соглашается Стив и улыбается. - Извини, это было неожиданно.  
\- Предпочитаешь письменное уведомление за неделю?  
\- Лучше за две, - смеется Стив. - Это слишком серьезное мероприятие. Две недели вполне достаточно, чтобы убедиться - его не сорвет какой-нибудь очередной конец света.  
\- Можно проще, - лениво комментирует Джеймс, наблюдая за переодевающимся Стивом. - Отключи мобильный, и пусть весь мир летит в Тартар.  
Джеймс не понимает зачем Стив меняет одну клетчатую рубашку на другую, но предпочитает не спрашивать: когда у тебя столько странностей, начинаешь воспринимать чужие, как лишний повод умилиться. Мир вообще редко живет в рамках придуманной кем-то логики.  
\- Отключить мобильный?  
\- Такие у них правила.  
\- Мой мобильный?  
\- Да, именно так и написано. В этом суть - ты просто пропадаешь на два часа и смотришь фильм.  
\- Отключить мобильный кажется мне плохой идеей, - признается Стив.  
Они сталкиваются взглядами в зеркале, и Джеймс криво ухмыляется:  
\- Именно поэтому я должен был ее предложить, разве нет? Просто сделай это. Ты ведь знаешь - это ничего не меняет. Если ты будешь нужен, тебя и в могиле достанут.  
Джеймсу кажется, что на лице Стива можно прочесть каждую мысль. А еще, что Стив откажется, и Джеймс поймет. Их вечер пройдет, как обычно - они поужинают, посмотрят последние новости, а затем...  
Стив молча вытаскивает телефон и кладет его на тумбочку. Сверху опускается пейджер, браслет с сигналом тревоги и еще пара приборов которые - Джеймс помнит - можно использовать в том числе и для связи со штабом.  
\- Я чувствую себя голым, - признается Стив. - Когда я успел так привыкнуть к этим новомодным штукам?  
\- Вряд ли я знаю ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Вряд ли кто-то знает ответ. Ну, и на что мы идем? Зачем нам столько билетов? Здесь ровно в шесть раз больше, чем нужно.  
\- Чтобы ты мог выбрать. Я не знаю, что тебе нравится, - признается Джеймс.  
И это звучит не так круто, как в его представлении.  
\- Прозвучит странно. Но я тоже не знаю. Тогда положимся на Тихо.  
Стив кидает билеты вверх и ловит первый попавшийся. Джеймса забавляет, что в итоге они все-таки будут смотреть Бэтмена. К кинотеатру они идут пешком, и Стив взахлеб рассказывает о том, что Джеймс уже вспомнил - дополняет статичную картинку деталями. Джеймс узнает, что в те времена Стив любил не само кино - хроники. Он всегда был жаден до новостей - это не изменилось. Почему-то эта мысль греет.  
Зато изменилось всё вокруг. Стив привык приспосабливаться, но в первые мгновения теряется, когда ему вручают на входе в зал очки. Он едва заметно смущается, когда ему приходится уточнить:  
\- У меня хорошее зрение.  
И тетка бурчит что-то про тупых шутников, но, столкнувшись с тяжелым взглядом сурового Джеймса затихает, а затем поясняет:  
\- Сеанс в 3D. Из какого века вы такие отмороженные?  
Стив проходит в зал ссутулившись, и Джеймс жалеет, что он - стабилен. Стива расстраивает, когда он убивает, но эта чертова баба заслужила. Джеймс задерживается, чтобы пожелать ей доброго здравия за отзывчивость, и уверен - сегодня ночные кошмары будут мучить не только их со Стивом. Стив не одобрил бы даже этого, но Джеймса успокаивает - он терпеть не может, когда кто-то кроме него обижает Стива.  
\- Даже когда кажется, что не изменилось ничего, - бормочет Стив, когда Джеймс садится рядом с ним, - понимаешь, что это другое время. Мне кажется, я никогда не привыкну.  
\- Стив, это просто очки, - улыбается Джеймс. - Нет ничего проще, чем привыкнуть надевать очки перед просмотром.  
Джеймс ошибается, как никогда.

До этого Джеймсу кажется, что Старк умеет ругаться на пяти языках мира. Сегодня он насчитывает все восемь - то ли бессонные ночи Тони проводил за самообразованием, то ли Джеймс никогда не видел его таким злым.  
\- Мать вашу, это же просто кинотеатр! Что может быть проще задания посмотреть фильм и не разнести тут половину зала на клочки?  
\- В меня летела пуля, - бурчит Джеймс.  
Стив с каменным лицом стоит рядом и не озвучивает свои мысли, хотя помогал Джеймсу крушить зал - ну, в самом начале, так точно.  
\- В него летела пуля. Нет, вы слышали это? Пуля летела в него, а кинотеатр покупай Старк.  
\- Она в меня летела. Я видел это! Я защищался.  
\- Видел он! - устало вздохнул Старк и молча подмахнул еще один документ. - Естественно, видел. Это же 3D! Вы что, 3D никогда не виде... а, ну да. Поясняю для отмороженных - это такой эффект. Я опущу кучу ненужных подробностей, но он позволяет видеть все так, словно действие разворачивается и вне экрана.  
\- Технологии, - сурово кивает Джеймс.  
Стив вздыхает и повторяет устало:  
\- Я никогда не привыкну. Это же просто должно было быть кино.  
\- Это и было кино, - машет рукой Старк. - Ладно, девочки. Я расскажу вам о чудесах кинематографии позже. А теперь, когда мы решили вопросы с господами офицерами и никто не впаяет двум героям срок за мелкое хулиганство, я позволю себе напомнить, что на улице ночь и мне пора откланяться.

Остаток ночи Стив и Джеймс проводят за ноутбуком, читая про 3D. Они оба сходятся во мнении, что эта новинка им не по вкусу. На свое счастье Джеймс находит информацию, что старомодное 2D не отжило свой век, и у них есть шанс нормально ходить в кино. Стив смотрит на эту идею с восторгом. Старк сразу предупреждает, что один кинотеатр - это уже в десять раз больше, чем он собирался покупать. Это наталкивает Джеймса на мысль о справедливости.  
\- Эй, Старк, а ты ведь теперь и правда владелец нашего кинотеатра?  
\- Вашего? Нет уж, моего. И не напоминай, пока я не посоветовал Фьюри взыскать это с ваших доходов, - требует Старк.  
\- То есть ты можешь увольнять людей?  
\- Я Тони Старк, я могу всё.  
\- Отлично. Уволь грымзу, которая раздает очки на входе.  
От такой наглости Тони Старк теряет на пару мгновений дар речи, а затем Джеймс узнает, что ругаться Тони умеет на двенадцати языках.  
\- Она обозвала Стива отмороженным за вопрос об очках.  
Даже на тринадцати. А еще Джеймс узнает, что Тони Старк тоже не любит тех, кто обижает Капитана. Но это уже совсем другая история для всех.


	9. Недоразумение.

У них редко бывают гости: Наташа предпочитает встречаться в людных местах - говорит, что там не так уныло; Сэм зовет к себе, а остальные недостаточно близки, чтобы счесть себя желанными в доме ретрограда Стива. Старк приходит лишь однажды - кажется, что-то срочное, не терпящее отлагательств. Джеймс дома один - так получается. Стив как раз отлучился до ближайшего магазина - у них закончилась оружейная смазка, а в такие магазины он Джеймса не пускает.  
Старк звонит в дверь, барабанит ногами - вот у кого терпения даже меньше, чем у Джеймса. Тот открывает, даже не потрудившись переодеться. Старк замирает на пороге и внимательно рассматривает облаченного в потертые джинсы и клетчатую рубашку с чужого плеча Джеймса. На лице Тони море эмоций, и ни одна из них близко не валялась с цензурой.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, словно только что встал с постели.  
\- Это не твое дело, - заявляет Джеймс.  
В этом он уверен. А вот Старк, кажется, не очень. Джеймс давно заметил, что этот выскочка считает себя в законных правах на судьбы всего мира.  
\- С чужой постели.  
\- Я не могу встать с чужой постели в своем доме, - констатирует Джеймс.  
И Старк кривится. Он обводит взглядом чистую полупустую квартиру и ворчит мрачно:  
\- Это не твой дом. Эта квартира принадлежит Стиву.  
На это ответить нечего. Джеймс не знает откуда берется раздражение и желание противоречить, но огрызается едко:  
\- И именно Стив решил, что она будет моим домом. Ты пришел выяснить вопросы юридических прав моего пребывания на этой территории?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - бормочет Старк, но тут же добавляет, - только неблагоразумные капитаны, боюсь, будут сильно сопротивляться. А рубашку тебе тоже Стив разрешил брать?  
Джеймс задумчиво косится на предмет интереса Старка: он давно привык носить дома вещи Стива - его успокаивает запах, к тому же они удобнее, мягче. И они - Стива, потому вдвойне привлекательны.  
\- Можешь спросить у него.  
\- Видимо, нет. Еще и рубашки ворует.  
\- Да, в списке моих грехов этот, конечно, самый значимый. Старк, ты пришел провести расследование о пропаже рубашек Стива?  
Старк проходит мимо него в коридор, опирается плечом о стену и сообщает:  
\- А вот это уже не твое дело. Где Стив?  
\- Убил, - флегматично сообщает Джеймс.  
И по лицу Старка видит, что это - плохая шутка. Странно, а Стиву иногда даже нравится.  
\- Да господи, Старк. Что с тобой не так? У нас закончилась смазка. Стив мотнулся до ближайшего специализированного магазина.  
По лицу Старка видно, что Джеймс сказал какую-то гадость - знать бы еще какую, повторял бы почаще. Старк выглядит, как человек, узнавший, что его не нашли в капусте. И что его папа нагло трахал его мамашу.  
\- Это больше, чем я хотел знать, - бормочет Старк.  
Снова смотрит на рубашку Джеймса - Стива, если быть точнее. Ворчит что-то про стариков без стыда и совести, а затем молча идет на выход. Старк всегда ведет себя странно, так что Джеймс не пытается найти объяснения происходящему. Он лишь спрашивает вслед:  
\- Так что тебе было нужно от Стива? Я могу передать. Попросить его позвонить…  
\- В психушку, - бурчит Старк, - пусть спросит долбонувшегося Наполеона. Смазка у них закончилась.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и забывает о его визите через пару минут.

Через пару дней Стив возвращается домой искренне озадаченным. Он бродит по квартире бледной тенью и что-то бормочет про “бред” и “как Старк только мог такое предположить?”  
Терпения Джеймса хватает на пару минут - затем он сажает Стива на диван и начинает допрос с пристрастием:  
\- Старк почему-то решил, что мы… ну, мы…  
Стив мнется, и Джеймс терпеливо ждет.  
\- Любовники. Говорит, что застал за горяченьким. Ты… ну, ты случайно ничего об этом не знаешь?  
Джеймс задумчиво крутит в пальцах сигарету, а затем тихо сообщает:  
\- Нет. Понятия не имею.  
Стив вздыхает, а Джеймс давится довольной улыбкой. Ложь еще никому не вредила, особенно, если она во спасение маленькой ячейки общества от развратных миллионеров.  
\- Я ведь узнал бы, если бы мы стали любовниками. Первым.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Надеюсь.  
\- Этот разговор выбивает меня из колеи. Давай ужинать.  
\- Друг другом?  
\- Что?  
\- Всего лишь говорю, что ужин почти готов.


	10. Разговоры перед сном.

Джеймс не любит разговаривать — он отвык, растерял навыки и опасается, что собеседник увидит образовавшуюся после обнулений пустоту внутри. Он молчит: долго, в любых обстоятельствах. Все, что слышат от него окружающие — «есть, сэр» или «будет выполнено, сэр». Наташа, к которой он пришел сам — первое исключение: наедине он задает ей много вопросов про Мстителей. Фьюри — второе: ему Джеймс обязан отвечать и отчитываться о миссиях. Стив... даже тут он стоит особняком. Первое время Стив раздражает- его слишком много: болтает за двоих, задает вопросы, на которые отвечает сам, регулярно желает доброго утра и хорошего дня, даже когда Джеймс идет убивать. Затем этот шум становится приятным. Через какое-то время Джеймс начинает отвечать, потому что надоело есть утром рукколу вместо хорошего жутко вредного стейка, и это становится снежком, брошенным катиться с горы: через пару месяцев он уже отчитывает Стива за плохую заботу о себе, заставляет Старка вслух сожалеть об утерянном молчании, флиртует с Наташей и Марией, зарабатывая отчаянные вздохи Клинта.  
Все это многообразие вербальных коммуникаций кажется значимым и необходимым только в первые дни — как плоды маленькой победы, последствия еще одного шага к нормальной жизни. После Джеймс начинает прислушиваться к себе: ему доставляет удовольствие задевать Старка, потому что тот слишком откровенно метит на роль главного мужчины в жизни Стива; нравится флирт исключительно как способ убрать неловкость в компании женщин; его успокаивает позитив Клинта, потому с ним общаться действительно хочется, но приятнее молчать. Все это доставляет ему удовольствие, но если пропадет в одночасье — жизнь не пойдет под откос, даже не сильно изменится. Действительно нуждается он только в общении со Стивом.  
По закону подлости, который Джеймс изучил в совершенстве, именно со Стивом и остается меньше всего времени на приватное общение — пара часов перед сном, разве что. Джеймс цепляется за них, как утопающий за соломинку. Он находит силы на обмен парой реплик даже тогда, когда оба слишком устали. То, что Стив отвечает спросонья, кажется значимым и важным.  
Сегодня — редкий день, когда они оба почти не устали. Джеймса тянет поговорить, но Стив словно не здесь — отвечает односложно, не смотрит в глаза и выглядит, как побитый хозяином щенок. Джеймсу не нравится — такого Стива хочется развеселить, но он не Баки — не умеет, не знает, как это сделать. Джеймс ищет причину плохого настроения Стива, словно цель, которую сможет пристрелить. Все, что приходит в голову, Стив посещал в рамках программы по повышению лояльности общественности дом престарелых.  
— Что произошло в этом чертовом доме, Стив?  
Терпение и тактичность заканчиваются на очередном «да, конечно», оброненном на предложение пойти и пристрелить Обаму. Джеймс может пережить расстроенного Стива, но не Стива, который его даже не слышит. Он проводит захват, седлает бедра Стива и прижимает его за плечи к кровати, надеясь, что это заставит смотреть в глаза.  
Как бы не так. Стив отводит взгляд и пялится в окно с таким выражением вселенской грусти, что Джеймс невольно косится туда же. Он ожидает увидеть падение нравов прямо на подоконнике — это же гнилое яблоко, друг, тут могут трахаться даже на проезжей части. Увы, за окном только безликая стена и черные провалы окон. Город спит и видит свои мирные сны — ему тоже редко удается отдохнуть.  
— Джеймс, я... все в порядке, я просто устал.  
— Ну, да, конечно. Стив, я только что предложил тебе постоять на стреме, пока я буду убивать действующего президента США. И ты согласился! С чего бы тебе уставать так?  
— Накопилось? — бормочет Стив.  
И Джеймса это бесит. Он жестко фиксирует положение бионической конечности и живой рукой хватает Стива за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Эта черная клубящаяся злость просыпается все реже, но пока случается. Стив смотрит удивленно и...  
Злость гаснет, превращаясь в уже знакомое чувство — ревность. Джеймс не знает, но чувствует — Стив думает об этом своем Баки, о домике в Бруклине и старых временах. С ним это последнее время случается все реже, но в дни нападения ностальгии Джеймсу хочется оказаться в криокамере. Он осознает, что ревнует к самому себе, но порывы разуму не поддаются.  
— Джеймс?  
— Рассказывай, — требует Джеймс и сжимает металлическими пальцами его плечо так крепко, что Стив морщится от боли. — Рассказывай, что случилось в чертовом доме престарелых, иначе...  
— Иначе что, сломаешь мне руку? — коротко рубит Стив.  
И Джеймс окончательно приходит в себя. Он отпускает его плечо и подбородок, но не успевает уйти. Стив хватает его за талию раньше, чем Джеймс слезает. Хватка Стива осторожная, но лишающая любых дезертирских порывов.  
— Иначе что, Джеймс? — повторяет Стив с нажимом.  
— Иначе я очень сильно расстроюсь, — цедит Джеймс и с вызовом смотрит в его глаза.  
Ему кажется, что Стив рассмеется. Он все еще не умеет предугадывать реакции парня, с которым прожил столько времени — плохой шпион.  
— Не надо. Просто это глупо. Я не хотел об этом рассказывать. Как-то стыдно...  
— То есть бегать в триколоре под пулями снайпера тебе не стыдно, хоть это и глупо! Глупее не придумаешь! А рассказать другу, что расстраивает, стесняешься?  
Джеймс смотрит на Стива возмущенно. И тот начинает смеяться. Джеймс удивляетcя, что он правда может хоть иногда рассмешить сурового Капитана Америку, но в то же время радуется этому.  
— Может, ты и прав. Там, в доме престарелых... в общем, была там одна пара. Они так и не решились пожениться, потому что им это дико. Они воспитаны так же. Друзья детства. Ветераны той войны...  
— Дай угадаю — почти как Стив и Баки?  
— Ну, нет, на самом деле. Они же пара...  
Стив задумчиво проводит ладонями по бокам вверх, задевая стык торса и бионического протеза, оглаживает руки Джеймса, добираясь до его запястий, сжимает пальцы в своих. Все эти касания неосознанные — Джеймс не знает, как их расценивать. Для Стива они скорее жесты скульптора, познающего мир. Для Джеймса — изысканная расплата за извращенные желания. В то же время это лучшее лекарство от ревности: Джеймс давно заметил — этот скульптор изучает только его.  
— Не перебивай. Что за дурацкая привычка допрашивать и не слушать?  
— О, прости. Мне очень стыдно, веришь?  
— Не верю, — смеется Стив и продолжает, словно не отвлекался на перепалку. — Они пара. Ну, настоящая пара. Колин был летчиком. Дональд служил в пехоте. Они прошли войну и вернулись домой. И дожили до старости — как не удалось нам. И...  
— И? — когда пауза затянулась, решился нарушить торжественную тишину Джеймс.  
— Знаешь, я снова увидел то, чего так и не получил. Это грустно.  
— У тебя пропало место в доме престарелых? — робко уточнил не уловивший смысл Джеймс.  
— Ну, нет, не это. Просто... я должен был вернуться домой. Мы оба... там, в Бруклине, мы часто думали о будущем. Когда настоящее такое мрачное и трудное, человек часто думает о будущем. Мы должны были вырасти, стать взрослыми. Заработать и завести семьи. Жить в доме с палисадником и выводком детей, состариться достойно, оставаясь вместе.  
— В общем, технически, кроме выводка, все исполнимо. Да и выводок...  
— Нет, это... уже не то?  
— Почему?  
Логика Стива слишком далека от простого и практичного Джеймса — сейчас он не понимает причин его тоски по несбывшемуся.  
— Ну, мы должны были пройти битников, Битлз, вместе праздновать победу и радоваться рождению детей, научиться танцевать твист и чечетку, расстраиваться падению нравов и... и состариться вместе. Меня должна была разбить подагра, и Баки подавал бы мне настои. А я кутал его в плед, чтобы он не простудил свои старые мощи.  
Джеймс хмурится. Направление мысли Стива ему очень не нравится.  
— Почему Баки? А выводок что? Жена?  
Стив недолго молчит. Джеймс внезапно понимает, что он не думал об этом. Все эти детские мечты не пропускались через фильтр осознанных желаний ни разу — это набор картинок из журнала об американской мечте.  
— Мы так решили. Что будем заботиться друг о друге и после прихода старости. Как те ребята из дома престарелых.  
— Стив, они пара. У них нет жен.  
— Ты придираешься, — ворчит Стив, но Джеймс видит по выражению его лица — он озадачен и в шаге от осознания, которое может не понравиться им обоим.  
— Пожалуй. Так тебе не хватает битников или подагры? Не знаю даже, что хуже.  
— Ну...  
— Подагры, — приходит к выводу Джеймс. — Подагра логичнее. То есть вся эта твоя тоска в честь того, что сыворотка лишила тебя прелестей жизни престарелого героя? Господи, ты странный.  
— Эй.  
— Нет, парень, серьезно. Ты действительно расстраиваешься, что ты лишился подагры, импотенции, простатита, радикулита?  
— Ну, технически, и этого тоже. Это ведь логичный финал потерянной жизни.  
— Господи, я никогда тебя не пойму. Ну, по крайней мере ты можешь утешаться тем, что против маразма сыворотка была бессильна!  
— Джеймс!  
— Но если у капитана такие извращенные желания, мы можем устроить ролевую игру. Я подарю тебе клюку. Ты изобразишь знак вопроса, будешь кряхтеть и скрипеть, перемещаясь по дому, шепелявить. А я буду заваривать тебе ромашковый чай и растирать чертовой «Звездочкой» перед тем, как укутать в пояс из собачьей шерсти.  
— Нет же, ты не!...  
— Я даже могу поставить тебе свечу от геморроя. С удовольствием! Очень, очень бережно! Я умею!  
— Знать не хочу на ком ты учился. Джеймс, я тебе говорил, что я тебя иногда ненавижу? — интересуется Стив.  
Джеймс ухмыляется и сжимает его пальцы в своих покрепче:  
— Пока ты не страдаешь херней, можешь меня ненавидеть.  
— Не выражайся.  
— Samaya herovaya hernya na svete!  
— Я знаю русский, Джеймс. Не выражайся! Или...  
— Или что? Отшлепаешь меня своей клюкой, дедушка Стиви?  
— Ну все, ты напросился, — фыркает Стив и сгребает Джеймса в охапку, перекатывается, подминает его под себя и начинает щекотать.  
Джеймс выворачивается, ерзает. Стив верит, что единственное, чего боится Джеймс — щекотка. Джеймс в такие минуты счастлив возможности ощутить тело Стива под руками, но чертовски опасается вопросов про стояк.  
Через десять минут они оба валяются на кровати и пытаются отдышаться. Джеймс удобно опирается головой о бедро Стива, тот рефлекторно перебирает его волосы. Джеймс не видит этого, но знает — прямо сейчас Стив смотрит в потолок, а не в чертово окно. Его отпустило — сегодня. Их обоих. Прямо сейчас перед глазами у них сегодняшний день, а не тени прошлого.  
— И Обаму убивать нельзя, — вспоминает Стив.  
— Сам разрешил! Первое слово дороже второго!  
— Джеймс!  
— Ой, да ладно. А то тебе никогда не хочется. Ну, может хоть губернатора какого-нибудь не особо нужного?  
— Джеймс!  
— Понял, понял. Это была плохая шутка. И все-таки что, тебе правда никогда не казалось странным, что в старости ты не видишь рядом свою жену и отпрысков?  
— Ну...  
— И что последние годы жизни ты хочешь провести с этим своим Баки?  
— Я не...  
— То есть вообще никогда?  
— Нет, — признается Стив. — Но я не хочу об этом думать теперь.  
— Да уж, — соглашается Джеймс и треплет его по бедру. — Хватит всего этого дерьма. Если верить фильмам, для такого разговора нам не хватает двух ведер мороженого и слезливой драмы со Стрейзанд.  
— Ты слишком часто общаешься со Старком. Точно тебе говорю.  
— Даже не представляю о чем ты, дедушка Стив. It’s raining men hallejulah!  
— Вот, вот об этом!  
— It’s raining men! Hey hey hey!


	11. Жертва прогресса.

В их квартире больше техники, чем во многих уважающих себя научных лабораториях: Стив как-то имел глупость позволить Тони выбрать им надежную начинку для дома. У них микроволновка, которая читает тебе последние новости, пока ты разогреваешь завтрак, холодильник, напоминающий о времени приема пищи и необходимости покупки яиц (Джеймс клянется, что в этом есть какой-то намек), стиральная машинка, анализирующая цвет белья и отказывающаяся стирать носки с трусами. Джеймса это забавляет и радует - он не любит домашние дела и с радостью сгружает их на плечи умного дома. Стив - другое дело.  
Он упорно игнорирует почти всю технику в доме, и Джеймса это действительно удивляет. Стив готовит по-старинке, спуская уйму времени на нарезку ингредиентов и сверку с рецептами, хотя у мультиварки получается вкуснее, моет вручную посуду и каждый вечер стирает в ванной свое белье. Джеймс следит за этим со стороны, не торопясь вызываться помочь. Он мог бы решить, что Стиву просто трудно разбираться со всей этой технической дрянью, но он знает, что дело в другом - этот парень слишком легко осваивает обращение со шпионскими электронными приборами и военной техникой.  
В один из вечеров любопытство перевешивает желание не лезть не в свое дело. Джеймс останавливается в дверях ванной и долго наблюдает, как Стив старательно трет о какую-то жестянку свои носки, но молчит до тех пор, пока Стив его не замечает.  
\- Джеймс. Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да не то, чтобы очень. Эй, не подумай, что мне не нравится наблюдать каждый вечер твой зад, но почему бы тебе не доверить свои бесценные носки вон тому ящику в углу?  
Стив косится на стиральную машинку, на свою металлическую ребристую раритетную приспособу, название которой Джеймс узнавать не торопится.  
\- Не хочу, - с улыбкой отвечает Стив и продолжает тереть носки.  
Это самое непривлекательное занятие в жизни - Джеймс готов поклясться. Никто не сочтет достойным внимания чужую стирку, но в исполнении Роджерса это выглядит... соблазнительно? Джеймс любуется тем, как напрягаются мышцы на его руках, сборится футболка на мускулистой спине - почему бы Стиву не покупать вещи своего размера?  
\- Не хочешь? Или не можешь?  
\- Могу. Но не хочу, - признается Стив.  
\- Тебе нравится это извращение?  
\- Какое?  
\- Вот это, - Джеймс кивает на страшную ребристую дуру, емкость под уже постиранное белье.  
\- Нет, не очень. Если честно, терпеть не могу стирку.  
\- Тогда почему ты не хочешь скинуть ее со своих плеч? Это освободит уйму времени.  
\- Освободит, - соглашается Стив и уныло смотрит на дырку, образовавшуюся в его носке от излишнего усердия. - Поэтому и не хочу.  
\- Не любишь свободное время?  
\- Вроде того, - Стив педантично убирает все свои приспособления и набирает в емкость воды.  
Джеймс даже помнит - так извращенцы выполаскивают из белья порошок: совершенно бесполезная и ненужная информация.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну, потому что я не знаю, чем его заполнять? Я не силен в планировании досуга.  
\- Как-то не очень верится, - констатирует Джеймс и лениво скользит взглядом от кончика носа Стива до босых стоп. - У парней, вроде тебя, не может существовать проблем с досугом. Тебе достаточно только выйти на улицу и спросить - не хочет ли кто-нибудь из дам тебя развлечь.  
\- Может, мне это не интересно.  
\- Думаю, если заменить в моем предложении дам на мужчин, это не повлияет на количество желающих, - усмехается Джеймс.  
Стив смотрит на него так красноречиво, что Джеймс невольно смеется и поднимает руки:  
\- Сдаюсь. Но это напрашивающийся вывод.  
\- Не напрашивающийся.  
\- Напрашивающийся. Ты здоровый мужик в самом расцвете лет. У тебя есть потребности. Они же есть? Или побочные эффекты сыворотки, а?  
\- Как от стиральной машинки мы пришли к моей теоретической импотенции? - интересуется Стив.  
И Джеймс смеется, уже не сдерживая голос.  
\- Да ладно тебе, тут все свои.  
\- У меня нет проблем с потенцией. Просто... я жду своего партнера.  
\- Стирая носки?  
\- А почему бы и нет. Говорят, свой партнер не жаждет нюхать солдатские потные носки, - усмехается Стив.  
И Джеймс качает головой.  
\- Мне этого никогда не понять. Если тебе не интересны свидания, почему бы не посмотреть телевизор, не прочесть книгу, не сходить на футбол?  
\- Ну, это тоже. В свободное время.  
\- В большее количество свободного времени. Стив, вся эта техника для того и нужна - чтобы дать людям отдых. Просто используй ее. Ты же не стальной, в конце-то концов.  
Стив долго молчит и рассматривает свои руки. Джеймс невольно ему вторит: у капитана красивая форма кистей, длинные пальцы, цепляющий взгляд рисунок вен и никакой женственности - даже новомодного маникюра нет. Кожа на пальцах огрубела и видны следы мозолей от креплений щита - Джеймсу хочется прикоснуться и попробовать - так ли они жестки, как кажется.  
\- Я боюсь.  
\- Техники?  
\- Себя. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь и беру щит, я тренируюсь убивать, убиваю, снова убиваю. Изо дня в день эти руки ведут войну. Я развил моторику под бой, Джеймс. Я веду его непрерывно. Если я скину все эти простые дела на технику... вдруг я забуду, что эти руки созданы не только для войны? Может, совсем не для войны.  
Джеймс скользит взглядом по его мозолям, смотрит на собственную жизнь через призму опыта Стива. Внезапно становится холодно. Джеймс передергивает плечами и молчит. Стив улыбается.  
\- Ты правда ненормальный, - констатирует Джеймс.  
Стив заразительно смеется и признается:  
\- Бытует такое мнение. Но лучше уж слыть сумасшедшим, чем потерять самого себя.  
Джеймс стоит в дверях ванной и наблюдает за Стивом, пока тот не заканчивает свои дела. Вечером Джеймс долго не может уснуть - он рассматривает свои руки и думает, для чего были созданы они. С шелестящей металлическими пластинами нет никаких вопросов - она создана убивать. Живая, бледнее и меньше, чем у Стива... для чего была создана она? Для кисти и красок, как у Капитана? Для сигарет? Может, для грубого физического труда? Он не помнит. Но может ли он узнать?  
Утром Стив привычно медленно и неловко режет овощи на свой несъедобный французский омлет. Джеймс заходит на кухню, несколько минут колеблется, а затем достает из шкафа нож и вторую доску. Стив смотрит на него удивленно. Джеймс насуплено молчит и пожимает плечами. Стив улыбается и двигает к нему вазу с зеленью:  
\- Шинкуй мелко.  
\- Да, мой капитан.


	12. Банный день.

Стив отдает намного больше, чем получает — такая натура. Джеймс понимает это не сразу. В первое время он видит в такой щедрости что угодно, кроме желания позаботиться об окружающих: лицемерие, попытку ослабить бдительность, глупость, наивность. В один прекрасный день приходит осознание — это человеколюбие, пронесенное через годы войны и испытания, и именно тогда начинает ценить по-достоинству.  
Тогда же Джеймс понимает, как трудно быть взаимным со Стивом. Заботиться о Роджерсе проблематично — он самодостаточен. Джеймс долго думает, что беда только в его собственном неумении, пока не замечает — он не один такой: Старк неустанно работает над костюмами Стива Роджерса, потому что это единственный принимаемый комплимент; Наташа слишком активно старается найти Капитану женщину; Брюс то и дело незаметно подкладывает ему диски с историческими фильмами и сленговые словари; Клинт запаивает кофе и даже Мария, которая традиционно равнодушна ко всем, то и дело следит, чтобы Стив не видел газет, где полощут доброе имя Баки Барнса. Джеймс не сразу находит свою нишу: он долго бродит в темноте, то и дело ошибаясь. Он начинает готовить не слишком съедобные завтраки, которые с каждым разом становятся лучше. Он помогает убираться, выносит чертов мусор, что кажется ему противоестественным — парень, созданный для войны, хреново справляется с такими мирными задачами.  
А потом он вспоминает Барнса и ведет Стива в кино, возвращая ненадолго Стиву прошлое. Роджерс настолько счастлив в этот момент, что в следующий раз Джеймс уже не сомневается: он тащит Стива в какую-то булочную в Бруклине, которая уже давно не булочная. Затем они тащатся на колесо обозрения и Джеймс покупает огромную страшную даже на вид розовую сладкую вату.  
Это становится традицией и наркотиком. А потом Джеймс вспоминает странное.  
В тот вечер он принимает душ — за открытыми дверьми душевой кабины и ванной комнаты бродит Стив и напевает какую-то старую песенку. Именно в этот момент Джеймс оказывается в другой ванной и... в компании.  
Джеймс сомневается в своем видении — двое мужчин, насколько он знает, могут принимать один душ — общий, не всегда разделенный даже тонкими перегородками. В одну ванну два мужчины не залезут — он не знает откуда в нем эта убежденность, но она есть.  
Между тем дохляк и этот его Баки были вместе в одной ванне. Дохляк удобно возлежал на груди Баки, отчаянно жестикулировал и рассказывал о каких-то хулиганах. Баки ворчал и неторопливо смывал с костлявых плеч следы крови. И это было... естественно?  
Джеймс думает. Он общается с гуглом и в ответ на запрос «два мужчины в одной ванне» получает куда больше ответов, чем рассчитывал.  
Джеймс снова думает. «Такие» отношения не дают ему покоя.  
Впервые за долгое время Джеймса не уверен, что готов поступить, как Баки. Но Стив возвращается с очередного задания настолько усталым и расстроенным, что решение приходит мгновенно: он может. Он убивал женщин и детей, сражался с умной гориллой — рядом с этим всего один сомнительный человеческий ритуал кажется мелочью.  
Джеймс раздевается в комнате и заходит в ванную без стука — Стив тоже не закрывает дверь, чтобы Джеймс не чувствовал себя со своей клаустрофобией ущербным. Стив встречает его встревоженным взглядом и спрашивает тихо:  
— Что-то случилось?  
Джеймс кивает неловко, словно хотел согласиться, но все-таки ушел в отрицание, и Стив готов вскочить и побежать спасать мир. Джеймс останавливает его голосом:  
— Нет, сиди! Я вспомнил.  
Это их пароль. Стив застывает и следит за его приближением к ванне с неприкрытым волнением. Джеймс делает несколько шагов по гладкому кафелю — у них пол с подогревом и начиненный электроникой дом, но Стив не любит все эти новинки. Ванна кажется совсем маленькой — не такой, как в памяти. Или проблема в том, что они оба теперь слишком большие?  
Джеймс неловко забирается в ванну, потеснив совсем окаменевшего Стива, приобнимает его за плечо и пытается, как в памяти, уложить к себе на грудь.  
По кафелю бежит ручьями выплеснувшаяся мыльная вода, а миссия невыполнима — Стив слишком крупный и негнущийся. Стив настолько напряжен, что о скулы, кажется, можно порезать палец, а мышцы вот-вот порвут кожу.  
— Я вспомнил что-то не то? — пытается объяснить происходящее Джеймс.  
Ему приходят в голову самые мрачные варианты: это было слишком интимно и принадлежало только Баки, не Джеймсу. Или он слишком не ловок, и этот ритуал проводят на самом деле не так. Он помнит середину — что было до, или после? Может быть, важное было именно там?  
— Я... нет... то есть, да, наверное, — бормочет Стив, и заметно краснеет.  
Джеймс чувствует себя неловко и старается отодвинуться, но в этой консервной банке они со Стивом занимают все пространство ванны.  
— Извини.  
— Нет, я не про то! — тут же поправляется Стив.  
Он словно оживает и теперь сам пытается устроиться так, чтобы им обоим хватило места. Из них получается странная конструкция, в которой слишком много сплетенных ног и мешающихся рук, которые страшно положить куда-то не туда, но Джеймсу внезапно нравится. Стив не гонит его, да и не выглядит больше шокированным. Он долго молчит и подбирает слова, а затем поясняет, словно оправдываясь:  
— Ты, ну... не думай. Это не... вода была дорогой, а мыло — дефицитом. Нас часто били. Два вечно грязных избитых подростка в годину кризиса. Так можно было экономить. Ничего такого, ты не думай.  
— Я и не думал, — врет Джеймс и ногой перекрывает краны, чтобы не вызвать случайно этим ритуалом злых и мокрых соседей — им места в ванне уже нет. — То есть, думал, что тебе этого не хватает.  
— Да. То есть нет. Или... ты не обязан, — бормочет Стив.  
Джеймс расслабляется, черпает горсть воды в руку и поливает рану на плече, смывая выступающую кровь. Стив вздрагивает, но не останавливает, и Джеймс начинает понимать этого проклятого Баки:  
— Не обязан. И не должен был?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Это странно, да?  
— Теперь... да, наверное, — соглашается Стив, но по-прежнему не сопротивляется.  
Джеймс осторожно и неумело омывает крупное тело — он слишком ограничен тесными рамками ванны. Его волнует происходящее, но вовсе не потому, что он поставил обоих в неловкое положение.  
— Наверное, — повторяет Джеймс и проводит руками вдоль еще не успевшего исчезнуть совсем шрама.  
То, как расслабляется под его касаниями Стив, завораживает и толкает на глупости. Он ведь просто отмороженный парень с амнезией. У него карт-бланш на глупости. Он скользит вдоль каждой отметины, сосредоточенно и тщательно смывая все следы крови и грязи:  
— Теперь вода не дорогая?  
— Дорогая, — вынужденно признается Стив, и странные интонации, которые появляются в его голосе, лучшая награда для самовольного банщика.  
— А мыло?.. Кстати, где в этой чертовой туче тюбиков мыло?  
— Я... кхем... не знаю. Наташа купила и приволокла это все, я даже не понимаю чем это все отличается друг от друга.  
Джеймс смеется, и Стив ему вторит. Джеймс готов поклясться, что соседи их уже ненавидят — вода снова плещется через край: остается надеяться только на надежность водоотвода, сооруженного в их ванной Старком после того, как Джеймс случайно выдернул трубу и залил половину дома.  
— Ладно, тогда будем считать, что и мыло тоже дорогое. Вода дорогая. Мыло — очень дорогое, настолько, что у нас его даже нет. И ты снова избитый и грязный. Может, так это не будет таким неловким?  
— Будет, — улыбается Стив и плещет ему в лицо водой, — потому что здесь слишком тесно.  
Джеймс видит знакомый лукавый взгляд дохляка из Бруклина, и радуется тому, что не вспомнил все. Что пришел сюда и сделал все снова слишком странным.  
— Мне, кажется, это всё действительно нравится, — спокойно говорит Джеймс.  
Стив замирает, а затем вынуждает его поднять бионическую руку выше, чтобы не намокла, осторожно омывает кожу вокруг. Он так долго молчит, что Джеймс мысленно уже готов к отповеди или морали, но Стив только шепчет тихо:  
— И именно поэтому всё сегодня так неловко и странно. Мне, кажется, тоже. Нравится.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Джеймсу кажется, что прямо сейчас самое время для поцелуя. Всего-то и нужно наклониться и сделать то же самое, что те ребята — друзья гугла. Вместо этого он с усмешкой констатирует:  
— Нам надо ванну побольше. Очень большую. Джакузи, например.  
Стив тихо смеется и соглашается. И Джеймс понимает, что хороший момент упущен. Он выбирается из ванны и долго стоит, глядя на улыбающегося Стива сверху, а затем окунает его в воду с головой.  
— Бльф! — возмущается Стив.  
Он выныривает, отфыркивается и смеется. Смотрит на Джеймса снизу и поясняет:  
— Если ты решил от меня избавиться, выбрал не лучший способ. Меня уже дважды топили — оба раза выплыл.  
— Дурак ты, и шутки у тебя дурацкие, — бормочет Джеймс, долго смотрит на череду бутылок и начинает читать этикетки на каждой. Из пятой, название которой Стиву не нравится, Джеймс выдавливает на живую ладонь прозрачную клейкую массу и шлепает на волосы, начиная агрессивно ее растирать.  
— Мне было у кого учиться, — бормочет расслабленно Стив и стекает по бортику вниз.  
На его лице то же самое выражение, что было у дохляка. И Джеймс улыбается.  
— Мои шутки отличные. Просто у тебя беда с чувством юмора.  
Стив даже не огрызается. Джеймс успевает помыть его волосы и спину, помассировать здоровой рукой плечи. Ему интересно проверить границы. Он, как ребенок, бредущий в темноте только потому, что назад возвращаться совсем не круто. Ему нравится проверять пределы своего доступа в интимную зону Стива Роджерса, так что он скользит по его животу вниз и чуть приостанавливается, когда пальцы касаются головки члена. Слишком высоко. Очень. Ого.  
Стив выдыхает тихо:  
— Джеймс, ты делаешь то, что я думаю?  
Джеймс улыбается и интересуется:  
— И что ты думаешь?  
— Что теперь это уже не странно. Это сексуальные домогательства.  
— Это сексуальные домогательства, — признается Джеймс. — Прекратить?  
Стив, кажется, ничего не боится за двоих. Ему плевать, что это — самое дурацкое время для поцелуя. Он просто обнимает Джеймса за шею, вынуждает наклониться и целует — неловко, неумело, стукаясь зубами и не решаясь принять язык Джеймса в рот. Он прекращает этот поцелуй первым, укладывается на бортик ванны, прикрывает глаза и бормочет:  
— Ни за что, продолжай. И никакого джакузи. Эта ванна останется с нами, как лучший друг.  
— У тебя всегда были слишком странные друзья, — вздыхает Джеймс и, уже не раздумывая, забирается обратно, укладываясь на тихо крякнувшего Стива. — В постели это было бы удобнее.  
— Это было бы удобнее без трех треснутых ребер и одного ножевого ранения, — выдыхает Стив.  
И Джеймс вспоминает, что сам умеет ругаться на пятнадцати языках.


	13. Окно в Европу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуал:  
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/a0a6c0b48a167bd1efa547dc2d75bd98/tumblr_noeicxaArt1u8qw4co1_500.png

Облачение в костюм Капитана Америки - таинство, до которого не допускаются посторонние. Послушать Стива, он и Джеймса прогнал бы прочь, если бы тот не грозился снова исчезнуть лет на семьдесят. Следить за тем, как постепенно преображается его белобрысое недоразумение, облачаясь в кевлар - любимое занятие Джеймса: ему нравится искать черты капитана в Стиве и наоборот. Для всех Стив Роджерс и Капитан - единое целое. Для Джеймса - два разных человека. У Капитана всегда сурово сведены брови, радужка отливает сталью, во взгляде застыл иней и зашкаливает сексуальная привлекательность - Джеймc не раз ловит себя на мысли, что с радостью сдался бы ему в плен без боя. У Стива морщинки в уголках глаз, проказливая улыбка и почти животный магнетизм, заставляющий терять голову. Первое время Джеймс сомневается, кто из них маска - Стив, или Капитан. Затем ему становится все равно - главное, оба они принадлежат Джеймсу Барнсу.  
Сегодня удовольствие удваивается - в прошлом бою костюм пострадал настолько, что его было проще выкинуть, так что Джеймс присутствует при редком событии - первой примерке новой, улучшенной униформы. Стив извивается ужом перед зеркалом, втискиваясь в обтягивающий костюм, и Джеймс чувствует себя жертвой танца кобры - он поднимается с дивана и идет к Стиву - приближаясь шаг за шагом.  
Джеймсу всегда хочется его коснуться, но сейчас это желание почти невыносимо. Новая форма облегает тело Стива, как вторая кожа - обрисовывает крепкие ягодицы, подчеркивает идеальный силуэт. Загадочно - Джеймс видит Стива голым каждую ночь, но в костюме тот кажется более обнаженным. Стив фыркает, отвлекая Джеймса от пошлых мыслей. Это нетипично - Стив редко веселится из-за своей формы.  
\- М? - Джеймс подходит ближе, становится на цыпочки и опирается подбородком о плечо Стива. - А... оу.  
Ему сперва тоже становится смешно, а потом - очень жарко. Там, где раньше был простой комбинезон, Старк напроектировал что-то пошлое, но в то же время чертовски соблазнительное. Зачем эта полупрозрачная вставка - Джеймс не знает, но кулаки чешутся пояснить гению, что Стив - его, и только его.  
\- Есть идеи, что это вообще такое?  
\- Окно в Европу? - ухмыляется Джеймс.  
Стив удивленно приподнимает бровь. Их взгляды встречаются в зеркале - искристый голубой лед и безоблачное лазурное небо.  
\- М? - Стив редко с первого раза понимает его шутки, так что Джеймс терпеливо поясняет:  
\- Ну, поездки в Европу нынче дороги. Только телом на них и зарабатывать.  
Джеймс обнимает Стива сзади, скользит ладонями по шелковистой полупрозрачной ткани, обводя пальцами пупок. Шепчет, согревая мочку уха дыханием:  
\- Вот как-то так.  
\- Так много не заработаешь, - выдыхает Стив, едва заметно вздрагивая от его ласк.  
\- А ты уже пробовал? - практично интересуется Джеймс.  
Стив поводит плечом и завороженно следит в отражении за тем, как исследуют обе ладони - живая и металлическая - чертово окно в Европу. Он легко заводится, но всегда старается скрыть свое сладострастие за холодной маской. Увы, даже Капитану не удается спрятать от Джеймса следы возбуждения. Впрочем, почему "увы"?  
\- И все-таки нет. Это не окно в Европу, - шепчет Джеймс, прикусывая мочку уха Стива.  
Тот давится тихим стоном и склоняет голову к плечу, открывая ласкам шею. Джеймс мгновение медлит, посасывает его мочку уха, лишь затем целует чувствительную точку за мочкой уха, скользит губами вниз до ключиц.  
\- Это улучшенная и модернизированная ловушка для женщин.  
\- Только для женщин?  
\- Ладно, ладно. Это универсальная ловушка для всех, кому за двенадцать.  
\- Восемнадцать.  
\- Наивный, - смеется Джеймс, поддается соблазну и оглаживает обтянутые тканью ягодицы ладонями.  
\- Какого черта ты, по-твоему, делаешь?  
\- Проверяю прочность ткани, конечно. Были сомнения?  
\- Никаких. В отличие от назначения этого дизайнерского позора, твои намерения всегда кристально ясны. Ты попался в ловушку, - смеется Стив.  
Он выпрямляет спину, откровенно красуясь, и Джеймс застывает, только сейчас оценив полностью вид, открывающийся через прозрачную ткань. Каждый кубик пресса, только чуть смазанный черной тенью, выставлен напоказ. И, словно самая заветная цель, темная полоска волос, уходящая под пояс брюк.  
\- И все-таки это не окно в Европу, - бормочет Джеймс.  
\- Не окно?  
\- Окно. Но не в Европу.  
\- А куда?  
\- В рай, - замечает Джеймс.  
Он обходит Стива, останавливается напротив и толкает в грудь, пока они не упираются в стену. Джеймс прижимается всем телом, согревает поцелуями лицо, возвращает ладони на прозрачный участок костюма.  
\- В рай?  
\- Ну не в ад же, мистер Совершенство. Это окошко - лучшее место для отправки тебя в рай.  
\- Мы говорим об одном и том же рае? - шепчет Стив.  
Стив дышит чаще и глубже - грудь вздымается, и чертова синтетика обтягивает ее так плотно, что это должно быть запрещено законом. Джеймс видит контур сосков, чувствует напряжение мышц под пальцами, и этого достаточно, чтобы потерять остатки самоконтроля.  
В такие моменты нет разницы между Стивом и Капитаном - Джеймс жаждет их обоих - до одури, покалывания в подушечках пальцев, сведенных мышц. Джеймс дергает за собачку на молнии, расстегивая комбинезон на груди Стива, кусает его ключицу, жадно целует гладкую кожу, оставляет на ней несколько ярких засосов прежде, чем продолжить мысль:  
\- Это вряд ли. Один удар ножом - и все. И больше нет капитана в неказистом порнографическом костюме.  
\- Нож не успеет. Пуля быстрее.  
\- Ты собираешься носить этот костюм только со мной?  
\- О, определенно, - хмуро делится с ним планами Стив, - эта порнография требует личного снайпера для защиты моей чести.  
\- Эта порнография и я в одном месте - худшее, что может случиться с твоей честью.  
Джеймс приноровился вытаскивать своего Стива из любого костюма. У него не уходит и пары минут, чтобы избавиться от келаврово-латексного ужаса и добраться до соблазнившей его полоски волос в низу живота. Джеймс проводит по ней языком. Стив привычно и знакомо стонет, до боли сжимая волосы Джеймса в пальцах.  
Они оба замирают, по молчаливому согласию давая себе единственный шанс остановиться. Стив не хочет говорить "нет". Джеймс не в силах остановиться.  
У Фьюри свои планы на этот счет. Тревожный вой их телефонов застает их раньше, чем губы Джеймса смыкаются на головке члена Стива.  
\- Ебаный мир не мог выбрать другое время? - рычит Джеймс. - Я готов его сам лично взорвать - прямо сейчас.  
\- Я в доле.  
\- Кто ты, и куда дел Капитана?  
\- Долгая история. А Сэм начнет ломиться в окно через четыре звонка.  
\- Уже три. Надень свой чертов костюм. Полностью!

К концу миссии Джеймс уже ненавидит новую броню Стива. Видеть его при полном параде и знать, что скрыто под поясом - настоящий ад. Джеймс не ошибается - он профессионал, но в долгие минуты ожидания на позиции успевает мысленно трахнуть Роджерса во всех возможных позах, порезав проклятый келавр на сотни ленточек. Наверное, поэтому путь домой кажется особенно длинным. Джеймс не замечает адской жары в салоне, окружающих, старается не таращиться откровенно на грудь и живот Стива.  
\- Духота. Эй, кэп, ты еще не сварился при полном параде? - без задней мысли спрашивает у Стива Сокол. - Расстегнись, что ли. На тебя смотреть больно.  
Он хороший парень, но большую часть времени Джеймс желает его убить. Иногда, как сейчас - с особой жестокостью.  
\- Нет! - рычит Джеймс.  
И его рык сливается с коротким:  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - Стива.  
Сэм ворчит что-то про странных парней. Наташа с любопытством косится сперва на Джеймса, затем на Стива, но предпочитает оставить допрос на потом. Джеймс этим доволен - он не готов что-то кому-то объяснять.  
\- Я определился, - выдыхает он дома перед тем, как заткнуть Стива поцелуем, - это долбаное окно в мой личный ад.  
\- В мой тоже, - бормочет Стив и молча выключает телефон. - Но я хочу поселиться в этом аду.


	14. Первая помощь.

Самое трудное для Джеймса - привыкнуть получать помощь - военную, бытовую, медицинскую - особенно медицинскую. Джеймс с трудом контролирует себя каждый раз, когда полученное в бою повреждение требует медицинского вмешательства. Это - хуже ада.  
Джеймс и пулевые раны зализывает в какой-нибудь надежной норе, где его никто не достанет. Стив даже с царапинами норовит отправить сожителя к консилиуму экспертов.  
Это навязчиво. Это достает. Это бесит.  
Стив расстраивает, когда Джеймс не заботится о себе.  
Хандра Стива хуже страшных картин, каждый раз мелькающих перед глазами, когда кто-то тянет руки к его ранам.  
Они находят компромисс - не сразу. В тот день Джеймс возвращается с глубоким порезом на здоровой руке - нарвался на сильного мечника. Стив требует хать к хирургу, вирусологу, иммунологу, лететь в Бангкок к какому-то специалисту по всему сразу и ядам.  
Джеймс отказывается.  
Стив мрачнеет.  
Джеймс не выдерживает. Он идет в свою комнату и возвращается с большой бутылкой. Внутри плещется что-то зеленое и не внушающее доверие. На этикетке русская надпись - у него все еще остаются запасы старых добрых привычных средств.  
\- Вот, - говорит он и вручает Стиву упаковку ватных палочек и бутылку. - Я никуда не поеду. Но ты можешь обработать порез сам.  
\- Этим? - ужасается Стив. - Господи, что это?  
\- Бриллиантовый зеленый, русское чудо-средство от всего. Лечит похмелье, запор, геморрой и не помню что еще. Если ты так переживаешь за эти свои инфекции - вылей на рану. Американские дохлые микробы ничто перед таким зельем, поверь.  
Стив хмурится и косится на панацею. Ни цвет, ни запах доверия не внушают, но он решает, что даже это лучше Джеймса, оставленного без помощи. Джеймс обреченно вздыхает и снимает повязку. Рану он промыл в сортире, так что под повязкой все куда чище нее самой.  
\- Будет больно? - спрашивает Стив, устраиваясь рядом и примеряясь, как маленькой палочкой обрабатывать огромный порез.  
Задача сложна, но это уже не проблема Джеймса - сам захотел.  
\- Нет. Это - не боль. Ну, так, пощипет немного.  
\- Плохо, - расстраивается Стив.  
\- Зальешь зеленкой - можешь подуть.  
\- Станет легче? - радуется Стив.  
\- Мне - нет, а тебе точно.  
Оценив перспективы, Стив качает головой и приказывает:  
\- Все, сиди и не дергайся.  
Джеймс уже сидит и не дергается, так что не реагирует на лишний приказ. Он даже отворачивается, но боковым зрением все равно видит чужую руку, тянущуюся к вспоротой коже, вывернутому напоказ мясу. Мутит. Хочется рвануться и сжать пальцами горло помощника. Джеймс каменеет. Стив - чертов Стив, который замечает каждую мелочь, замирает и отводит руку.  
\- У тебя проблемы с этим? - спрашивает он тихо.  
\- Я контролирую себя, - коротко отрезает Джеймс.  
Стив обводит себя взглядом, снимает рубашку и остается в одной майке.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - интересуется Джеймс.  
\- Так я не похож на врача. Лучше?  
\- Немного, - признает Джеймс.  
\- Славно, - радуется Стив и снова лезет палочкой в рану.  
Джеймс шипит от жжения и едва сдерживаемого желания вырваться, спрятаться. С этим надо научиться жить, только поэтому Джеймс держится. Он даже заставляет себя посмотреть на рану и забывает про врачей. Стив самозабвенно колдует над его порезом, и Джеймс чувствует, что теперь вполне законно хочет его придушить, но не за помощь. Это другое. Это странно. Бесит. Но внезапно решает самую большую проблему.  
\- Ты б еще Хелло Китти нарисовал, - цедит Джеймс.  
Стив дорисовывает ствол дерева аккурат по линии пореза. Из дупла на мир взирает подозрительно похожая на Фьюри сова. Современное искусство, мать его.  
\- Хочешь Хелло Китти? - жизнерадостно уточняет Стив.  
И Джеймс в красках представляет, что из этого получится. Да мать его, он солидный убийца, а не... какой-то там. Даже если трахается с Капитаном Америкой. Никаких Хелло Китти. Только символика Капитана Америки, только хардкор. Кошмар какой.   
\- Нет. Я хочу придушить тебя или избить.  
\- Можешь этим заняться, когда я закончу.  
Конечно, Джеймс не бьет его за художества. И на следующий раз. И когда к бриллиантовому зеленому добавляется йод, а картины становятся цветными - тоже. Джеймс терпеть не может принимать помощь - от других. Стив всегда умел находить лазейки - Джеймс этого не помнит, но знает.

Они редко собираются на одном задании в команду - Тони почти ушел на покой, Баки работал в одиночку - в основном по шпионской линии, Стив муштровал кадры и руководил новичками. Еще реже случается сваливать куда-то с ночевкой и снимать последний номер на троих.  
Тони ноет весь вечер, требует себе право первым принять душ, так что теперь смотрит новости и ждет, пока из той же комнаты выйдут суперсолдаты. Он даже пару раз предлагает потереть спину, или, там, мазью намазать, но получает пожелание пойти по кривому пути и больше не отсвечивает - могут же и избить.  
Первым из ванной выходит Джеймс, и Тони забывает про то, чем занимался. На плече бравого вояки красуется смешная рожица, нарисованная чем-то зеленым. Ниже по руке спускаются инопланетные письмена. На груди гордо красуются сиськи, и по их размерам Тони понимает - диагноз гигантомания ему самому вручили по ошибке.  
Джеймс, поймав его шокированный взгляд, коротко спрашивает:  
\- Какие-то проблемы, Старк?  
Тони трясет головой и честно признается:  
\- Думаю о том, сколько нулей вписывать Фьюри в счет за моральный ущерб.  
Джеймс рекомендует шесть - три для него. И Тони с этим соглашается.   
Рано. Когда из ванной выходит Стив, на чьей груди красуется голая женщина в стиле авангардизм, Тони понимает - надо было брать все девять. И оставаться ночевать в машине - вдруг это заразно.


	15. Жить вместе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вместо послесловия.

С самого детства от окружающих его взрослых Стив слышал: "Жить вместе - тяжелая работа, малыш". Он в это верил - свято, безоговорочно. Зря.

В маленькой квартирке на отшибе Нью-Йорка все получалось само собой и по согласию. Стив мог назвать это как угодно - притиркой, постепенным привыканием, разделом жизненного пространства - только не работой. Это не напрягало - может, из-за статуса их общей берлоги - она была не домом, убежищем в агрессивной окружающей действительности. Чем дольше они жили вместе, тем больше напоминала настоящее место для отдыха - у них появились приставка, телевизор, музыкальный центр, набор груш для тренировок и, конечно же, приличная двуспальная кровать взамен сломанной полуторки.  
Почти сразу завелись и правила.  
Некоторые сложились с самого начала - у них не было коврика у двери, потому что с него трудно убирать кровь - соседи задают много вопросов; все цветы переехали к добрым людям, а диван заменили кинутые на пол подушки.  
Остальные выросли из привычек и, минуя острый период, сразу попадали в зону совместного комфорта. Если бы Стив решил посчитать их правила, сбился бы на первой сотне.  
Сэм говорил, что такое количество ограничений рушит отношения.  
Стив не понимал - его не напрягало, Джеймса, кажется, тоже. Это было естественно, как почти все между ними.

Джеймс не мог спать в темноте - он просыпался от каждого шороха, вскакивал с места и норовил убить невидимых врагов. Хватило двух ночей, чтобы найти выход. Они обзавелись ночником и выяснили, что Стив не может спать при свете. Стив не помнит, кто предложил выход - может быть он, может быть Джеймс. Иногда ему кажется, что они даже не говорили - просто однажды сделали все правильно, как привыкли в армии. Двум суперсолдатам требуется меньше времени на сон и не привыкать караулить покой друга.  
Джеймс любил ночь. Стив - ранее утро. Это решило график караулов. Джеймс заступал на вахту первым. Засыпая, Стив слышал, как легко шелестят пластины его металлических пальцев, сжимающих нож, и наслаждался теплом ладони на плече. Он вставал после трех, включал ночник, забирал папки с бумагами в кабинете и возвращался. Джеймс ждал - он никогда не засыпал в одиночестве - слишком мерз.  
В семь утра они шли завтракать.  
Джеймс никогда не ел вкусную и здоровую пищу. Стив не употреблял продукты, на упаковке которых значился весь алфавит в графе добавок.  
Сэм говорил, что двое не смогут комфортно существовать, если их вкусовые предпочтения так разнятся.  
Стив так и не понял почему? Он ворчал, читал занудные лекции о правильном питании и пихал в микроволновку полуфабрикаты для Джеймса - его кулинарных талантов хватало лишь на это. Джеймс игнорировал и продолжал делать ему очередное найденное в интернете очень здоровое и полезное несъедобное блюдо из свежих овощей. И никогда не говорил, что на упаковке этих самых натур. продуктов все тот же алфавит. А Стив делал вид, что не знает этого и не замечает проявления заботы о своих чувствах.  
Они шли на пробежку. Джеймс терпеть не мог этот вид разминки. Стив - тренироваться в зале. Сэм по этому поводу тоже что-то говорил. Наверное, умное. Стив предпочитал не думать - после пары сотен кругов по парку тренировка в помещении была даже приятна - пока с Джеймсом. Их физическая форма улучшалась день ото дня - тоже неплохо.  
Они шли каждый на свою работу. Возвращались вечерами и отдыхали.  
Джеймс терпеть не мог сопливые мелодрамы и обожал сериалы и фильмы про войну. Стив не воспринимал фильмы про войну и не понимал сериалов. Именно поэтому они смотрели сопливые сериалы или детективные фильмы, чаще всего даже слушали, отвлекаясь на поцелуи или даже секс.  
Стив давно не понимал, зачем им телевизор? Его вполне могло заменить радио.  
Джеймс не любил мятную пасту, Стив - с фруктовыми вкусами, так что в их ванной стояла и та, и другая. Стив принципиально не хотел разбираться во всем многообразии средств для мытья, предпочитая универсальные гели для всего. Джеймс обожал все новинки, и в их ванной стояли сотни пугающих тюбиков. Стив путался в них, пока Джеймс не расклеил кругом стикеры с кривыми рожицами и человечками, демонстрирующими куда это льют.  
Джеймс не любил гостей, но обожал оружие. Стив не представлял жизни без своей команды и был категорически против арсенала в квартире. Именно поэтому к ним часто забредали Мстители, а половину шкафа занимали базука, винтовка, метательные ножи и... Стив даже не хотел думать.  
Джеймс не любил телячьи нежности, но всегда ценил хороший секс. В общем-то, наверное, это было единственное, что их объединяло, кроме почти забытого ими обоими прошлого.

С первых недель знакомства Баки с Мстителями Стив слышал одно и тоже: "Господи, как вы вообще уживаетесь?". У Стива не было ответа. Он просто не видел проблем.


End file.
